Contract
by SnarryvsLarry
Summary: AU/OOC After the war ends in the DOM, Harry learns he is not a half blood.The bigger shock is a marriage contract, that states he must marry a Malfoy. He is sent to spend a summer with them. Can Harry find a happiness with a surprise Malfoy warn slash/mpreg
1. prologue: the contract

The Department of mysteries had been both the most amazing day, and worst for Harry. He defeated Voldemort once and for all, ensuring the safety of all those he loved. But too late for one, his beloved godfather, who died moments before. He wasn't sure he would ever get the image out of his mind, of the death of his beloved godfather. The man should have been free, and Harry would have finally had a home. He returned to school, surrounded by people celebrating the end of the war. He didn't begrudge them the happiness, and he was happy too. But he suddenly had no idea where he was going and what would happen with him now. He had been counting on a life with Sirius, and now was alone.

The day he was to leave for the summer, he had been summoned to the headmaster's office. Remus had remained at school, and had sworn to Harry he was suing for custody of him, and prayed he would be allowed.

Harry was confused when he found Severus and Lucius. Lucius was a spy and his wife had been kissed. "Why are they here sir?"

Albus motioned him to sit. "Harry, some interesting things have come up with the reading of Sirius' will."

Harry sunk into a chair. "What sir?"

Albus sighed. "Sirius named you heir to his extensive fortune and title."

Remus nodded. "He did when Harry was born."

Harry didn't care. "I already have the Potter money."

Albus looked at Severus. "I think it best you explain."

Harry looked at his hated teacher. "What does he have to do with anything?"

Severus grunted. "I have been named your guardian."

Harry was shocked. "Why? How?"

Remus stepped in. "I am his godfather."

Severus shot Remus a look and reminded him. "And I am Harry's Uncle."

Harry was confused. "No. You can't be. My dad had no brothers."

Severus sighed. "But your mother did."

Harry was really confused. "My mother only had a sister, Petunia."

Remus was the one who said. "Lily was adopted."

He hadn't known until after his mother had died. His father had revealed it in a drunken rage, and his Great Aunt had admitted the truth. His mother had born twins, Severus and his sister. Tobias had learned Eileen had an affair, with a young wizard, she knew from her school days. A test was done in utero, and confirmed the twins had different fathers. It was rare, but possible with fraternal twins. Tobias forced his wife to give up the little girl. Eileen believed she had been given to her father, but her own father Axel had sent the child away. He was ashamed of both his daughter's marriage, and her affair with a pure blood lord. Affairs were common enough, but usually the men, Axel had plenty of them. Lily was adopted by the Evans family, not knowing the truth. Unlike her twin, Lily was a pureblood, and of two old families.

Severus informed Harry he could add the extensive Prince fortune to his list, and the title. Severus' Uncle had died without a child. Severus gained a small portion, but as Lily was a pureblood, her son got the bulk.

Harry's head was spinning. "My grandfather?"

That was where it got interesting. "Orion."

Harry was confused. "Orion? As in Orion Black? Siri's dad?"

Severus nodded. "Orion and my mother were once in love. Their families refused to let them marry, and my mother married Tobias."

Harry's head was spinning. "Siri was my Uncle? Did he know?"

Severus nodded. "It is how we learned. He wanted to name you his heir, when you were born."

Albus confirmed. "The goblin would have informed him."

Remus admitted. "He told me. He had planned to do a blood rite."

Harry didn't understand. "He wanted to blood adopt me?"

Remus shook his head. "No, just enough to leave you his title."

Albus finished. "He was informed Harry already was a Black. Though Lily was illegitimate….."

Remus finished for him. "If both Sirius and his brother died without children, Lily could claim it."

Eileen and Wallburga were pregnant at the same time, Eileen gave birth first. It would have caused a scandal, if it got out about Lily. Lily was a month older than Sirius, and though a bastard, Orion's eldest child. The laws had only changed with this generation, but allowed a first born daughter to inherit. It didn't apply with Lucretia, who never had kids anyways. Sirius and Regulus being legitimate would have had first claim, but old bloods were all about names. And they were all about proper marriages as well, another reason Harry was there.

Harry looked at Lucius. "Why is he here? Is he some family I don't know about?"

Severus shook his head. "It's about your marriage."

Harry stared at him agape. "Marriage?"

Lucius grunted. "Arcturus signed a contract, to supply the Malfoy lord with a spouse."

Harry pointed out. "Narcissa. She was his niece but….."

Severus explained. "Unfortunately it requires two children."

Remus was confused. "Many old blood families only have one child."

Lucius agreed. "But the contract was meant to supply both the Black and Malfoys with an heir."

Harry was pale. "I am not the only….."

Lucius shook his head. "Tonks is a half blood, she doesn't count. None of the other Blacks are close enough."

Harry was sick. "You can keep my titles and money, I refuse."

Severus stopped him. "You'd face prison and when out, be stilled from your magic."

Harry was shaking. "You expect me to marry him?"

Lucius explained. "In fairness it can be Draco as well, and you don't have to wed till you are eighteen."

Harry was shaken, told he didn't have to bond, they could divorce after one child. It had been agreed, he would live with the Malfoys for the summer. Remus and Severus, who were both his guardians, would live with him. It would give him a chance to get to know the Malfoys, and hopefully make this better for him. Harry didn't think any amount of time would ever make this better.

Severus tried to make him look on the bright side. "Marriage to a Malfoy has to be better than dementors."

**An: Who Harry ends up with will definitely surprise you.**

**Hope you review.**


	2. the manor

Harry wasn't happy about this little arrangement at all. His friends had no idea, they only knew he was spending the summer with Remus. He road the train home with them, but he was in no mood to talk to anyone. They understood, they knew how devastated he was by Sirius' death. They were happy though, that he was going to be allowed to live with Remus. They hadn't been told where, just one of the Black homes. Severus had been mentioned, but not the Malfoys. Molly had been worried about Harry, especially during the full moons of course. She had been assured that Severus would be there, so Harry was not alone. Molly wasn't sure that would be much comfort, but had little place to argue.

Harry was met by Remus at the train station, who was to take him to the Malfoy home. He was informed they would not be at the main manor, but another one of the family's homes. The main manor was undergoing some renovation to remove some dark magic there. Harry and Remus took the knight bus to the home. Draco had not taken the train, and Harry had been told the boy would know already.

Harry looked at the manor when they got off. "Are we sure this is the right one?"

Remus pointed at the sign. "I believe that proves it."

Severus appeared. "Lucius' parents were always fond of this."

Harry groaned. "Not needing the reminder. Lucius trying to impress me?"

Remus reminded him. "Harry, you are being given some time."

Severus added. "Between the Prince and Black estates, you have twice as many. Not to mention the Potter homes."

Harry reminded him. "The house is in ruins."

Remus shook his head. "There is Potter manor in Scotland, and a home in France and Ireland. The home in London burned down."

Severus added. "Some of the old lord prided themselves in homes in all the territories."

Harry walked up the drive. "I guess the coast isn't too bad."

Remus was happy Harry could see at least that. "Just give it a chance."

Harry saw Lucius and Draco in the door. "I won't drown myself."

Remus squeezed his arm. "Your friends will come."

Lucius smiled as they approached. "Welcome."

Draco grunted. "Yeah."

Harry eyed them both. "Thanks."

Lucius had no problem with this little arrangement, both he and his son were gay, well Lucius was bi. Lucius had been in one arranged marriage, and thought this one had more promise. Draco was not all pleased, perhaps Harry was hot, but he was not about to marry some lion. His father had promised he would never have an arranged marriage, and he'd keep the man to it. Lucius had sworn to his son he didn't have to marry if he chose not to, he would only marry if he was in love. The Malfoys were luckier than Harry, there were options in this.

Harry was shown into the huge manor, which was one of five homes in the UK, they had one in France as well. Along with their main manor and townhouse, they had this, an old tower house in Aberdeen and a home in Ireland.

Lucius showed Harry to a room on the second floor. "This will be yours. Remus' is on the left."

Harry looked around. "Great."

Severus motioned. "We are across the hall."

Harry grunted. "I will ward my door."

Draco smirked. "Don't flatter yourself."

Lucius tried to calm it. "Draco can show you around. There is no pitch like the main manor, but stables, and a beach."

Draco grunted. "Fine."

Harry looked at his bags. "I should unpack."

Lucius shook his head. "The elves will do that."

Harry bristled. "I can do it myself."

Lucius sighed. "You will have to get used to house elves."

Harry smirked and called. "Dobby."

Dobby appeared and bowed. "Master Harry, what can Dobby be doing for you?"

Harry smiled. "I was hoping you'd leave the school, and come serve me."

Dobby bowed. "Dobby not happy in Malfoy home, but Dobby serve Master Harry."

Draco watched the elf vanish. "I thought mother killed Dobby."

Harry smirked. "Didn't want to admit to your son, you got bested by me?"

Lucius smirked. "The elf was never exactly loyal."

Severus reminded Lucius. "You sent Dobby to look after Harry anyways."

Harry was surprised. "What?"

Lucius reminded him. "I was a spy."

Draco was not pleased. "Dobby was my nanny elf."

Lucius sighed. "I was worried about his loyalties to your mother."

Harry glared. "So you sent him to me?"

Lucius shrugged. "Because you are a Black as well."

He had known that Harry was a Black, because of Severus, thankfully his wife had not. Dobby was a black elf, he had come with Narcissa. The elf had proven he would go against Narcissa, when it came to someone he cared about. He had protected Draco from her, on many an occasion. The elf wanted to protect the savior, and even more, when he learned Harry was a Black. Lucius had sent him to school, but Dobby had gone far above and beyond what he asked the elf to do. He had known the sock was in the book, and he had allowed the boy to free Dobby. He could not trust the elf, and it perhaps would help with Harry as well. He was well aware, Dobby had never been fond of him.

Draco reluctantly gave him a tour. "Don't think I plan on being shackled to you."

Harry smirked. "It's only for a few years, till we get you good and pregnant."

Draco went as pale as his hair. "Me, pregnant?"

Harry shrugged. "The Blacks already bore a heir for the Malfoys. It only seems fair."

Draco reminded him. "I am that heir."

Harry shrugged. "Your father said you were up for grabs."

Draco grimaced. "I am not some pawn."

Harry shrugged. "I shouldn't be alone in this."

Draco turned to look at him. "Better get used to the idea of marrying my father."

Harry didn't back down. "And what if I like my husband's younger?"

Draco spat. "Then you'll have to settle for your second. Unlike you, I have a choice."

Harry was led last down to the beach, after past the stables. There were a number of horses here, they had a few at each home, but Lucius and Draco's private horses had been brought here. There was a pool, as well as the ocean. If it wasn't for this blasted whole marry a Malfoy thing, he'd have thought this wasn't bad. The place was nicer than some resort, unfortunately it was over-run with blonds.

Harry stared out at the water. "There has to be some way out of this."

* * *

Dinner was not exactly a cozy family event, with the five of them. Severus had practically lived with the Malfoys for years, but both Remus and Harry were a bit out of place. Remus wasn't exactly friendly with the Malfoys, though he and Severus had once been extremely close. But while this would not have been his choice of living arrangements, he came for Harry. Neither he nor Harry had to be here, the marriage didn't have to be for two years, but it was for the best. Harry needed a chance to get to know Lucius, as it was likely to be him who Harry married. Unless by some miracle, Harry managed to fall for Draco, and the other way around. But Harry didn't seem any more inclined than Draco was.

Harry left the dining room after dinner, not in any mood to try and make small talk. He needed some space, and would have gone down to the beach, but it had begun to rain outside he had noticed. He decided to take a walk in the manor instead.

He found an odd room that looked a mix of library and gallery. "Like to see pictures of themselves I see."

He had thought he was alone until he heard. "Many old blood families have them."

Harry turned to look at Severus. "I wished to be alone."

Severus didn't leave. "Your families, all of them, have the same."

Harry smirked. "Been to Prince Manor have you?"

Severus nodded. "Once. My grandfather was willing to see me once."

Harry had to ask. "When did you know she was your sister?"

Severus stopped. "We were thirteen, just after my mother died."

Harry remembered the memories. "Your father told you?"

Severus smirked. "In a drunken rage, called my mother a whore."

Harry asked. "Your Great Aunt?"

Severus sat. "Yours as well, my mother's Aunt. An old spinster who took me in when my mother died."

Harry found himself sitting. "Did my mother know?"

Severus shook his head. "Not for a few years. I wasn't aware she was my sister."

Harry surprised himself. "Can you tell me about them?"

Severus turned to look. "Them?"

Harry took a breath. "My family."

Severus sighed. "I assume so."

Severus knew the boy deserved to know. He started with what he knew of the Potters, as it was the easiest for him, having no connection. William Potter had been powerful on the Wizengot, and had gone head to head with Abraxas on a lot. Catherine Potter had been a lot like her daughter in law, she had a huge heart, and took in strays like Sirius. The couple had been killed when Harry was a baby. Harry had been at the manor with them when they were killed, just before as an elf took him away. It was when James and Lily had moved to Wales. Eventually talk of Sirius led to the Blacks and the Princes. Neither Orion or Eileen married for love, they had loved each other until the end. Eileen had been desperate, she had married Tobias out of rebellion, and had seen no way out. She had looked for Lily to the day she died, not knowing where she was. She had learned from Orion he had never seen their baby, he had been told she died in birth. Neither Eileen or Orion had ever held their little girl. They had both seen her, but had not known who she was. They both thought her a muggle born, friend of their sons, nothing else.

Harry thought of his mother, as he heard about Axel Prince, his great-grandfather. He knew Petunia turning her back on his mum had killed her. Lily had no other family she thought, and she loved her sister. She hadn't known till an adult, the kid she befriended in the park was her twin.

Severus made Harry stand and led him down the hall. "They are all asleep."

Harry thought of Wallburga's. "Are they all like her?"

Severus smirked. "Their essence is put in the painting if done before death."

Harry ground his teeth. "I wish we could shut her off."

Severus shrugged. "You'll have to work your magic on Kreacher."

Harry groaned. "Kreacher?"

Severus nodded. "He is the one who woke her up. He will not tell anyone the password."

Harry looked at the paintings. "Why are they all asleep?"

Severus looked around. "The manor is not used often."

Harry smirked. "Or even Malfoys can't put up with themselves."

Severus sighed. "You must give this a chance."

Harry spat. "You're not the one being forced to wed."

Severus agreed. "Would you rather prison?"

Harry thought this unfair. "No."

Severus put a hand on his arm. "Lucius is not a bad man."

Harry spat. "He is your best friend, of course you'd say that."

Severus tried. "And I am your Uncle."

Harry didn't buy it. "Hasn't mattered to you before."

Severus knew he deserved that. "I was a spy."

Harry didn't let him off so easy. "It was more."

Severus could admit, some of it had been more than just his role as a spy. As much as he wanted to see his sister in Harry, he had seen James. He hadn't known the abuse Harry suffered, at the hand of his adoptive relatives. Lily agreed with James, as long as Severus was a spy, he was not a safe guardian for their son. It was oddly Sirius who named him guardian. They had never got along, but he knew they were both Harry's uncles. And he was more than aware of the marriage contract. He had been lucky, as long as Narcissa had been alive, Sirius never fell prey to it. He had believed Severus could help Harry in this situation. And he knew Remus would have trouble getting him.

Harry laughed at the thought. "Sirius picking you?"

Severus reminded him. "Albus told you."

Harry knew. "I still think my godfather was under the imperius. You never got along."

"But we had one thing in common." Severus reminded him. "Our sister, and now our nephew."

Harry grunted. "I guess."

Severus went to leave. "I am here if you need to talk."

Harry shook his head. "Don't hold your breath."

Severus pointed. "We have been speaking for two hours."

Harry had not realized the time. "I guess I leak hearing about my family."

Severus motioned. "You could be up here one day."

Harry spat. "And it was going so well."

Severus chuckled a little. "I will see you at breakfast."

Harry wandered up and down the room. "I will not be in this hall one day, there has to be some way."

A voice came from somewhere behind him. "I don't know, you'd be a welcome addition."

Harry was confused, as he looked around the room, looking for who had spoken. He was sure it must have been Lucius, Draco would never have said such a thing to him. But the room seemed to be empty, and he knew he should have expected such things from Malfoys. Malfoys were all about power, and he had a feeling they liked to play games. They of course would want to show they were in power.

The voice seemed to chuckle in amusement. "Right behind you Harry."


	3. the voice

Harry turned around in confusion at the voice. There was no real furniture to hide behind in the room, and that didn't seem a Malfoy thing to do. But he was a wizard, and he knew about spells and more. Or someone had his cloak, he had not warded his room against them. He had no idea what kind of stupid game Lucius was playing with him. He was sure it was not Draco, unless he had used a spell on his voice to sound older. And Lucius seemed to not mind the idea of marriage to him. And it would seem an odd way to convince Harry to accept it, playing this trick.

He turned around and found no one standing there, there was just a painting behind him. Before he screamed, for whoever was tricking him to come out, he saw some movement in the painting. He realized for the first time, one of the paintings was awake.

Harry looked. "You're awake."

The painting smiled. "How observant."

Harry was confused. "I thought they were all asleep."

He shrugged. "You must have woken me."

Harry smirked. "I thought it took a password."

The painting laughed. "Normally it does."

Harry looked at the name plate. "Abraxas Theodorus Malfoy? As in…"

The painting finished for him. "Lucius' father and Draco's grandfather? Indeed."

Harry eyed him. "I guess you look like them both, but no blonde hair."

Abraxas smiled. "If you look, the looks run in the men of our family."

Harry eyed a few other paintings. "Stubborn as you are, except the blonde."

Abraxas directed his gaze back across the hall, the women's paintings on the other side. "My wife."

Harry looked back at the painting he had looked at. "Lady Elaine Rosier-Malfoy."

Abraxas nodded. "She died shortly after our son was born."

Harry smirked. "I'd think you'd be side by side, so you can visit for all eternity."

Abraxas laughed. "There is a good reason our spouses are on the other side."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

Abraxas reminded him. "Arranged marriages don't exactly lead to love."

Harry winced. "I can see that."

He was reminded he was facing one, and he would be another generation up on the wall. He wondered if he married Lucius, if both he and Narcissa would hang up on the wall. He didn't like the thought of sharing a wall with her, any more than with her ex or her son either. He knew this was the first generation really, well his parents, that people got to marry for love. Some old bloods still had arranged marriages like Lucius and Narcissa. Andromeda was meant to marry Rodolphus, Bella was forced to marry him, when Andromeda married Ted.

Abraxas watched the boy, and found himself quite fascinated. To be honest, he had no idea why he had been woken up. Other than by the spell, only his son or grandson should have woken him up. But something about the boy, let him wake. He wondered if it was a sign.

Harry sunk into a chair. "Doomed."

Abraxas smiled. "It is not death."

Harry groaned. "Only slightly better than prison."

Abraxas chuckled. "We're making progress."

Harry reminded him. "Your marriage went so well."

Abraxas admitted. "She was in love with another man and reminded me every day."

Harry paled. "Oh."

Abraxas pushed. "Some arranged marriages lead to love."

Harry didn't buy it. "I am proof that they don't."

Abraxas smirked. "Oh."

Harry nodded. "Orion and Eileen. Orion loved her until the day he died. I'd not have been alive if not for that."

Abraxas conceded the point. "But William was so smitten with his wife, people worried she had him under a love spell."

Harry was reminded both Remus and Severus told him the couple were madly in love. "They were arranged?"

Abraxas confirmed it. "Most were back then."

Harry pointed out. "They were the same age."

Abraxas agreed. "Many find love at different ages."

Harry grunted. "Your son has tried to kill me."

Abraxas just shook his head. "He was a spy."

Harry was reminded by the painting, just as he was by Severus and Lucius himself. He didn't believe it was all the spy role, not for a moment. Maybe the trying to kill him part, but there was more to it. His Uncle had admitted that he had allowed his ire with James to get in the way. He wasn't sure what he had done to Lucius, other than he was a lion. He'd have thought half blood, but then Lucius had known he was a full blood.

Abraxas called as he stood to leave. "Leaving so soon?"

Harry stopped. "I could try and wake up your wife for you if you need company."

Abraxas just smiled. "You have been quite amusing."

Harry smirked. "Glad I could amuse you."

Abraxas pressed. "I think perhaps you liked it as well."

Harry tried to deny it. "You are a Malfoy."

Abraxas still smiled. "Still stating the obvious."

Harry was frustrated. "I see where your son gets it."

Abraxas asked. 'Was it really that bad spending the last hour with me?"

Harry grudgingly admitted. "No."

Abraxas' smile broadened. "See, we are not all bad."

Harry just smirked. "Great, I finally find a half-way bearable Malfoy, and he is dead."

Abraxas just chuckled. "We all have our faults."

Harry went to leave the room, and the painting watched him as he left. There was a reason he could wake, and not the other paintings, without a password. Not even Lucius knew the full reason, but he knew that much. He wasn't sure why the boy woke him, but he had a feeling perhaps why. He smiled to himself wondering, if there was a possibility, that Harry was the one he needed.

He smiled as he drifted back off. "Maybe not as out of reach as you may think my little one."

* * *

Harry had slept like a log the night before, for the first time since Sirius had died. He had been suffering nightmares, his only full night of sleep had been with a potion the first night. He would have thought that sleeping under this roof would be impossible, but he had drifted off to sleep. When he woke in the morning, he was relaxed, and it took a bit for him to remember where he was. He went to take a shower and change, with every intention of trying to make the best of the day. He had to survive living here somehow. He was surprised when he found new clothes, and realized someone had shopped. When he saw the style, he knew Lucius had, and should have known. Unfortunately Remus couldn't.

Though Harry almost didn't, he went down in one of the new outfits. He was reminded his clothes from before, were full of holes. He didn't want to turn into a Malfoy any more than marry one, but he also liked looking better. It was nice having clothes that fit, other than school ones.

Down in the dining room Lucius saw him. "I see you have found the new clothes."

Harry smirked and was about to retort but he managed. "Thanks."

Lucius watched him sit. "Looks good on you."

Draco agreed. "Don't look like you shrunk."

Remus cut in. "How did you sleep Harry?"

Harry turned to him. "Good."

Remus was happy. "A letter came for you."

Harry took it. "From Fred and George."

Draco groaned. "Hope you don't think they are coming to visit."

Harry smirked. "Thought I'd ask them to move in."

Lucius cut in. "Harry is welcome to have any guests here."

Severus agreed. "He is not a prisoner after all."

Harry looked up. "The twins would like me to visit."

Remus thought it might be a better option. "I have to go to London on the weekend."

Severus nodded. "As do I."

Harry chose to ignore the Severus part. "Great."

Lucius reminded his son as he stewed. "I believe Blaise arrives later today."

Harry hid a groan, and he wondered how many former snakes he would have to deal with. He thought Draco was lucky, Harry doubted his friend would come often. He had yet to find a way to tell Ron and Hermione, about living here, and about the wedding contract either. He hoped they would understand, but the Weasleys had some old feud with the Malfoys. No one remembered what had caused it, but it had continued on. Remus seemed to know his thoughts, and hoped for his sake, the Weasleys wouldn't care. They loved Harry, nothing should change that.

After breakfast Harry headed out onto the beach. He wasn't up for a swim just yet, there was the pool as well. He had noticed there were swim trunks for him. He had never ridden before, so the stables did not attract him. He went and sat on a rock watching the waves for a while.

He heard someone behind him and knew it was Moony. "I am okay Moony."

Remus came and sat with him. "I am here if you need to talk."

Harry sighed. "I miss him so much."

Remus squeezed his hand. "We both do."

Harry had to ask. "Why was I with them?"

Remus stopped. "What?"

Harry turned to look. "Why was I with Petunia and Vernon?"

Remus sighed. "She was your family."

Harry didn't buy it. "My mother was adopted. Severus told me my mother knew before she died. Albus did too?"

Remus nodded. "When we were all adults."

Harry pushed. "So why?"

Remus was pale. "The ministry wouldn't give you to me, and Sirius was in prison."

Harry pointed out. "I had an Uncle."

Remus reminded him. "Lily didn't name him guardian, because he was a spy."

Harry still didn't buy it. "Then why not a Black."

Remus reminded him. "Wallburga was alive."

The woman hated Eileen, and would have hated her daughter and grandson as well. There was a chance if the Blacks were informed, the woman would have tried for him. As his grandfather's widow, she would have had a slight claim on him. She was a Black by birth, and had as much claim as Andromeda would have had. There were no blood wards on Privet drive, it was what was called kin magic. Kin did not always refer to those who shared blood, but those who acknowledged each other as family. Petunia when she took Harry in, had sworn an oath of kin. She had no magic, but magic and some of her blood was used. She may have seemingly hated Lily, but she still saw Lily as her sister, no matter what. And she had proven from time to time, some concern for Harry as well.

Harry and Remus spent much of the morning talking, about it and Sirius. Remus felt such sorrow for Harry, that he had been there, and had not known. Harry felt anger, that it took this long for them to tell him the truth. Remus just tried to assure him, that it was for his safety.

After lunch Draco was happy. "Blaise should be arriving, and the other two."

Remus saw Harry's glare. "I am sure you can co-exist."

Harry stood. "I am going to start on my homework."

Severus looked up. "I will check over your potions essay when done."

Harry turned back. "I might as well not do it. We both know I can't move on."

Severus had an odd look like he knew something but said. "I expect it done from all students."

Harry grunted. "Fine."

Remus walked with him. "I can help with some of it, check over it."

Harry kissed his cheek. "Thanks Moony."

Lucius called. "Feel free to use the study."

Harry looked back. "I think I prefer somewhere more private."

Abraxas was surprised when he came back in. "Back are you?"

Harry looked around. "Of course there is no desk."

Abraxas smiled at Harry's surprise when one appeared. "Will that do?"

Harry sunk down at the desk. "I didn't know paintings could do magic."

Abraxas had an odd look. "Normally, no."

Harry cracked open his charms book. "This one I can at least do."

Abraxas watched the boy study, and from time to time, he helped with an answer or two. He too was surprised, by the magic he had done. He again was happy the boy didn't ask too many questions, he had few answers. Harry looked up at him, and asked him questions from time to time, and Abraxas helped. Harry wasn't sure why he found it so easy, he just wished Lucius and Draco were half this bearable.

Harry went to leave for dinner. "Maybe you can teach your son and grandson some manners."

**An: I hope you like my little twist, more to come. Reviews keep coming, so do the twists, so keep reviewing.**


	4. the outburst

Harry knew he had to go down to dinner, but had no idea who he was facing. Draco had mentioned a few people, but only Blaise was named. As far as he knew, Theo was the only male their age involved. Harry had never got along with any of them, to say the least. He was reminded he would be in London that weekend, and get to see his own friends. And that he could have them here, though he was reluctant. He had yet to figure out how to tell them about this, and about his marriage contract either. He knew Neville and the twins and Hermione would be good, but he had his doubts about Ron and others. He had not even come out until recently, and to learn he was to marry a Malfoy, would be a shock.

Harry reluctantly headed down to the dining room, preparing himself for the worst. He had never thought that a painting would be the best company he could ask for, especially a Malfoy painting But right about now, he would settle for that.

Harry groaned as he came into the dining room. "Perfect."

Draco looked up. "I tried to invite Pansy and Millie to add the fun, but they were busy."

Harry smirked. "I didn't give them enough credit, seems they have better taste than I thought."

Greg wasn't amused. "Not our, well Draco's, type."

Vince nodded. "Like he said."

Harry looked at Blaise. "Do the two of them share a brain?"

Blaise actually laughed slightly. "Sometimes I think so."

Draco shot his best friend a look. "Agreeing with a lion?"

Blaise shrugged. "Nothing you haven't said before."

Vince caught on. "Hey."

Greg was upset. "That was an insult."

Harry laughed. "Took you long enough."

Draco ground his teeth. "Smarter than your little followers."

Harry smirked. "Just upset because you got shown up once again by Hermione."

Blaise tried to calm down Draco. "He is funny and kind of hot, could do worse."

Draco spat. "I can get my dad to blood adopt you, and you can marry him."

Lucius looked at his son. "You and I will speak after dinner."

Harry was gloating, until he got a look from both Remus and Severus. He didn't know what they expected, they knew how he felt about snakes. It wasn't exactly comfortable, having to sit down with the four of them. He reminded himself that he would be seeing the twins soon, and he was sure some of the others as well. He still had no idea why he had to spend the summer here, he was not going to like Lucius any better. He would have to marry the man one day, so who cared really. But he was not anxious to have to live at Grimmauld either.

Draco was not pleased, when his father made him come with him after dinner. He knew he was lucky, his father was not one to lose his temper in front of others. He knew Blaise and the other two would be having a laugh, and Harry was as well.

Lucius looked at his son. "I have taught you better manners then this."

Draco stewed. "I will not marry him."

Lucius reminded him. "I assured you, I would not force you."

Draco grunted. "He is goading me on."

Lucius laughed. "You have faced more."

Draco agreed. "And you have never called me on it."

Lucius sighed. "He will be family one day."

Draco was not happy to be reminded. "Step daddy, I remember. I don't have any choice."

Lucius reminded him. "You do, Harry doesn't."

Draco grunted. "Poor him."

Lucius sighed. "Would you want to be in his shoes?"

Draco shook his head. "No."

Lucius put a hand on him. "You don't have to be friends, but you can make an effort."

Draco grunted. "Fine."

Harry was not having a much easier talk down the hall. "He is a snake."

Remus was trying to remain calm. "Harry, I know you're not happy, but you have to try."

Harry was furious. "I don't want to try."

Remus pled with him. "Harry you could be happy, if you just…."

Harry was furious. "Happy? Happy? Siri is gone and I am trapped in this house full of people who hate me."

Remus reminded him. "I love you cub. And Severus, he does in his own way."

Harry laughed. "No he doesn't. I only had one Uncle and he was stolen from me. You didn't even tell me he was my Uncle."

Remus felt a stab. "Harry, it was for the best…."

Harry threw a glass across the wall. "I am sick and tired of being told it was for the better good. When the hell do I get to matter?"

Harry took off out of the room, sobbing as Remus called after him. "I do love you Harry."

Severus had come into the room. "He will understand."

Harry bypassed anyone else, and found himself not in his room but in the portrait gallery. He had no idea why he kept finding himself in this room but he did. He sunk to the floor, giving in to the tears and the anger he had been keeping at bay. He knew deep down Remus loved him, but it still hurt. He should never have been in the ministry, Sirius should never have died, if they had told him the truth. But for the better good, they lied to him. For the better good, they had not told him about his real family. For the better damned good of everyone but him.

Harry screamed and kicked a chair. "Damn the better good, all of it."

Abraxas' voice came. "Dinner went well, I see."

Harry muttered. "The greater good, that is all anyone cares about."

Abraxas understood. "They do love you."

Harry looked at him. "How the hell would you know?"

Abraxas reminded him. "I heard you speaking to your Uncle."

Harry laughed. "My Uncle? What a joke. The only Uncle I had, they stole from me."

Abraxas asked. "Did you love him any less because you didn't think him your Uncle?"

Harry stared at him. "What the hell does that mean?"

Abraxas pushed. "Would you have loved him more if he had the title Uncle?"

Harry sagged. "No. But that's not the point, I should have known."

Abraxas agreed. "We sometimes make mistakes when trying to protect those we love."

Harry shook. "Remus may love me, but the others….."

Abraxas felt for the boy. "There are those who truly love you, just remember that."

Harry was surprised when another Malfoy came in. "Harry."

Harry turned to see Lucius. "I will not apologize to your son."

Lucius sighed. "I don't expect you to. I came to see how you were."

Harry smirked. "Fine."

Lucius put a hand on his arm. "Maybe we could talk."

Harry pulled away from him. "I am tired."

Lucius looked around the room when he was alone. "Interesting choice of retreats."

His father's voice came. "He seems to enjoy some Malfoy company."

Lucius turned to his father. "How? I am the only one who should wake you, and my son."

Abraxas didn't know. "I am not certain but perhaps you can help me find out."

Lucius had never quite understood any of this. If he wished to speak to his mother, he had to wake up her painting with a password. He had never, the woman died when he was an infant, and he never felt a desire to speak to her. But for some reason, his father would wake up on his own. School paintings or Wallburga did, because they were not in permanent sleep mode. Abraxas knew, but he never revealed to his son until now. There was a reason he had his painting done so young, He had not died from the pox, his son knew that, but it was not poison as Lucius thought. He had suffered a hex, well more a curse, even before Lucius was born. And he had been warned there was perhaps only one way to help.

Abraxas looked to where Harry had left. "He may be the key."

* * *

Remus had taken Severus' advice and let Harry calm down, the night before. They both felt guilt, even Severus could admit that he did. They knew Harry was right, he should have been told the truth. They worried it would hurt him more, if he had known and still had to stay with his Aunt. It was Albus who convinced them to go along, but they knew they were not innocent in all of this. Remus knew Harry would see the twins, he had to meet with his publishers anyways, but he hoped the time would do them good. The coat was needed this summer, but so was all this. While Harry needed a chance to know the Malfoys, he also needed time to mourn. And to realize he was not a hero anymore, just a kid.

Harry barely spoke to them, but he came with Remus and Severus on the bus to London the next day. Remus was reluctant to leave Harry so soon, in the shape that he was. But Severus reminded him he was there, and Fred was coming soon, George running the shop.

Severus saw Harry come out of his room. "Fred should be here soon."

Harry ignored him mainly as he walked. "Great."

Severus was surprised. "What are you looking for?"

Harry grunted. "Her."

Severus was confused. "Her?"

Harry stopped. "The painting."

Severus sighed. "We moved her to be in the same room as your grandfather."

Harry stopped. "Is there a portrait room I haven't seen."

Severus shook his head. "Only at the main manor. They are in a bedroom on the second floor."

Harry smirked. "Trying to keep away houseguests?"

Severus shrugged. "Better than the den or rooms we use."

The man stopped Harry as he went into the room. "You will wake her."

Harry smirked. "Good."

Wallburga woke. "What are you doing in here you…"

Harry cut her off. "I am no half blood, and Lord Black here."

She stared at him. "Because my worthless son adopted you. You are…."

Harry smiled. "My mother was a pureblood, you knew her mother well, her father very well."

The painting was furious. "You're hers?"

Harry nodded. "I have come for a family reunion with my grandsire."

Harry turned and looked at the painting, ignoring the woman as she raged behind him. He was reminded that she was one of the reasons he had been kept from the Blacks, and had not known. He was only four when she had died, but he could have been with the woman. She was not only his grandfather's widow, but was also cousins with her husband. She would have a better claim then either of her nieces, Andromeda older than her sisters, so there were no other concerns. Harry wished they just put Andromeda in the will.

He looked at his grandfather, and for the first time she realized, he had Orion's eyes. He hadn't realized, he had thought he got them from Eileen. Severus didn't have them, but he could have got them from his father. Sirius was the image of his father, but for the eyes.

Severus had come in. "My mother had blue eyes."

Harry looked at his Uncle. "Why is he asleep?"

Severus reminded him. "We need a password."

Harry wondered about Abraxas, but he called. "Kreacher."

Kreacher appeared. "Bloody little traitor."

Harry spat. "I am Lord Black, you serve me."

Kreacher wasn't happy. "I no serve half blood."

Harry pointed at Orion. "I am his grandson. You will serve me."

Kreacher looked at his furious mistress. "Mistress be saying I take orders from…."

Harry was in a rage. "You tell me how to wake my grandsire, or I will free you and will burn her painting."

Kreacher shook his head. "Master can't move it, Sirius tried."

Harry smirked. "Try me."

Kreacher told him the password. "There."

Harry stopped him. "And the one to shut her off?"

Kreacher was stewing but he told him. "I will not serve."

Harry ordered him. "You will remain."

Orion came awake. "What is this?"

Severus came to Harry's side as he was suddenly quiet. "I would like to introduce you to your grandson."

Orion stared. "My grandson?"

Harry nodded. "Your daughter with Eileen, was my mother Lily."

Orion was shocked. "The muggle born friend of my son's?"

Harry nodded. "Not so muggle born."

Orion watched the boy. "You have our eyes."

Harry smiled a bit. "I never knew till now, your sons, my Uncles….."

Orion eyed his wife. "Her mother's eyes."

Harry asked. "You loved my grandmother?"

Orion smiled. "I did. And your mother, though I never held her."

Harry felt it. "I wish I had known I was a Black."

Orion eyed him. "I have a feeling you have done the name proud."

Severus smirked. "He is a bit too much like his Uncle."

Harry shrugged. "He did call me his mini marauder."

Orion smiled a little. "I seem to have been right."

Harry was surprised. "He ran away from home."

Orion agreed. "I was too hard on the boy. But I had my moments."

Harry never noticed, as his Uncle left the room, and let the two of them talk. Orion had once been more like his sons, perhaps not such a marauder. He wished he had been, and left his family for Eileen. The only reason he'd not have changed it, were his sons, who he had loved in his own way. He could see Harry, he was stubborn, and strong, and smart, just from talking to him. He could be proud.

Harry looked at Kreacher. "Can you tell him that?"

Orion looked at the elf. "You will serve my grandson without complaint."

Kreacher was upset. "Mistress…."

Orion snarled. "You take your orders from me, or Harry will summon Kritter from Black Manor."

Kreacher bowed. "I serve master."

Harry looked at Orion when the elf was gone. "Kritter?"

Orion laughed. "Kreacher's twin brother. There is rivalry even in elves."

Fred's voice could be heard. "Harry, where are you?"

Harry turned. "I should go down."

Orion smiled. "I am here when you need to talk."

Harry stopped. "If I could find a painting of my grandmother…."

Orion had an odd smile. "I would like that."

Harry found Fred down stairs. "Hey Fred."

Fred pulled him into a hug. "How are you doing little brother?"

Harry held to him. "Better, that you are here."

Fred was worried. "What happened?"

Before he could answer Kreacher appeared. "Lunch be ready for master."

Fred was worried. "Should we be worried?"

Harry had no idea. "I didn't ask for lunch."

Fred shrugged. "We can go out."

Harry walked into the kitchen and looked around. "You do realize there are only two of us?"

Kreacher was still cooking. "Making dinner. Must apologize to master. I be better cook then Kritter. I be better."

Fred raised an eyebrow, and as they sat down to eat, Harry explained. It took a while, as he had to go to the start, with what he learned. He could see Fred was shocked, to learn who he was. Well not who he was, as he was the same, but who his mother had been. And that he was a full blood, though that mattered little. He was worried when it came to the contract, but he told Fred, and even about the painting. He was worried how many people would react to his future marriage, but not Fred. He knew the twins would always be there for him, deep down he never doubted it.

Fred proved his faith true as he hugged Harry. "Don't worry, George and I have all weekend to help teach you to deal with those snakes."

**an: Had a few people say Harry seemed too calm. And Lucius will help uncover the secret behind the odd painting. Keep reviewing.**


	5. the twins

Chapter 5: The Twins

Remus was happy the weekend had gone well. He knew Harry couldn't keep running from Lucius, he needed to deal with this marriage. But he had two years left, and they needed to give him room. They had come to London for the weekend, to allow him some time to just release. Remus had hoped the two of them would talk as well, but didn't push it. He knew Harry was hurt badly, that he had not been told about his Uncles. He was reminded by Severus, that with time Harry would come to him. Harry loved him and knew Remus loved him, and they would mourn together. But right now Harry was dealing with a lot, and he needed some space to work out the confusion and pain. Severus may not have been much of an Uncle, but he would try now. He owed it to his sister, and more than that, he owed it to his nephew as well.

Harry wished the twins would come back with him, but they promised to visit soon. He didn't get why he had to return to the coast anyways, it wasn't like he had to marry the man for two years. He didn't think time with Lucius would help, but Remus thought it would. They ended up remaining an extra night, and returning on Monday instead. And they made a stop at the Burrow for breakfast first.

Fred came with Harry. "Will you tell them?"

Harry was nervous. "I'll have to eventually."

Remus squeezed his arm. "They will understand."

Harry smirked. "The Black part perhaps. The Malfoy…."

Fred reminded him. "My brothers won't turn on you over some old feud."

Arthur's voice came from the door. "What is this about the Malfoys?"

Harry went pale. "I…."

Molly came and hugged him. "Oh Harry, we have missed you."

Hermione was there. "We worried when we haven't heard."

Ron agreed with his dad. "What is going on?"

Remus smelled the food. "Perhaps we should sit down."

Molly ushered them inside. "I have cooked your favorite."

Ron looked at Harry. "What is going on?"

Harry couldn't look at any of them, as he told them all. When they remained silent he looked up. "Say something."

Molly hugged him. "You know we are happy you have found family."

Bill agreed. "Not getting rid of us though."

Arthur assured him. "Old Malfoy feuds will never extend to you."

Harry looked at his best friend. "Ron?"

Ron didn't look too keen. "You really have to marry a snake?"

Hermione elbowed him hard. "Ron."

Harry tried reminding him. "It's not by choice."

Ron rubbed his ribs and asked. "Does that mean we have to stop pranking the ferret?"

Harry laughed a little. "Not at all."

It would take some time, but Ron could deal with it. It wasn't like Harry was marrying Draco, and about to turn Slytherin on them. Lucius was not much better, but he knew his friend didn't have a choice. Ron had at least grown up some, a few years ago, he'd not have handled it all that well. Arthur and Molly simply reminded Harry, they always would consider him to be a son. And no problems with Lucius, an old feud that no one remembered, would change that. Harry and Remus had to leave after breakfast, but Harry was at least feeling a bit better.

When they got back to the coast, Remus was a bit worried, when Harry vanished down to the beach. He knew part had to do with Lucius coming his way, but he was still worried. He was reminded of Harry's time with Fred, and was concerned what he had been taught.

Draco was down on the beach with Blaise and Pansy who had come for a few days. "This is more like it."

Pansy smiled as she sunned herself. "I am glad daddy let me come."

Blaise smirked. "It's a bit boring around here."

Draco smirked. "I am enjoying the peace and quiet."

Pansy eyed him. "Would think it would be quiet, without her."

Blaise smirked. "I think he meant the other house guests."

Draco growled. "Not much for guests."

Pansy fanned herself. "He is kind of cute, and rich, you could do worse."

Draco buried his head. "Not you too."

Blaise saw her confusion. "We seem to think alike."

Pansy stood to walk down to the water. "You know you will just have to settle for someone less amazing than I am."

Draco smirked. "I don't plan to settle, or marry at eighteen. And definitely not him."

Blaise looked at Draco. "Ah Draco, did you forget the sun screen?"

Draco sent him a bemused look. "Since when do I use something so muggle?"

Pansy could have pointed out the many muggle items in their manor. "He meant the magic kind."

Draco was confused. "No."

Blaise was barely containing his laughter. "Maybe you should go muggle next time."

Draco stood to look in the water. "What the hell did the freak do to me?"

He had used a bottle of wizard's sun lock it was called, it locked the sun in at the right rate, for the perfect tan. His bottle had been sitting on his towel, as they were talking, and he had been applying more. The hair on his arms had all gone red, and it was spreading, even to places where he hadn't put it. The hair on his head went bright red and curly, and freckles began to appear. He looked like a bloody clown, Draco screamed. Even worse, he looked like a Weasley, and in his mind, there was nothing worse. He stormed up to the manor, looking for blood. Pansy and Blaise were following, but both were failing to conceal their laughter. Blaise thought it was another sign, Harry may not be such a bad husband.

Lucius saw his son coming. "Draco?"

Draco turned on him. "Your little fiancé did this to me."

Severus was with him. "Indeed."

Lucius was doing as bad a job as Blaise, hiding his laughter. "I am sure it will wear off."

Severus agreed. "I'd say maybe twenty four hours."

Draco looked at his Uncle. "There must be something you can do."

Severus smirked. "Not without knowing what was used."

Draco stomped his foot. "Well ask your nephew."

Harry appeared next to him.. "Ask me what?"

Lucius looked at him. "My son seems to think you know something about this."

Harry pretended to be confused. "This?"

Draco was irate. "The fact I look like the Weasel."

Harry smiled. "Oh, I thought Ron was just staring a fashion trend."

Draco was irate. "You will reverse this."

Harry shrugged. "I am sure it will wear off. I'd keep away from orange until then."

Lucius followed Harry after his son stormed off. "It will wear off?"

Harry turned to him. "Angry that I pranked your son?"

Lucius laughed a little. "My son can hold his own."

Harry went to leave. "Tomorrow."

Lucius stopped him. "I thought we could talk after dinner."

Harry stopped, and for a moment, he refused to turn around. He didn't want to talk to the man, now or after dinner. But the few times he had spoken to Remus that weekend, stuck in his mind. He was reminded he would have to marry a Malfoy, and he needed to make some attempt. He assumed if Lucius was going to hex him over the prank, he would have already. As much as he hated this, he was going to have to.

Harry finally agreed. "Fine. After dinner."

* * *

Draco did not come down for dinner, but Blaise and Pansy were they. They actually both seemed amused, and not angry with Harry. Harry knew if the goons were there, they would have tried to hex him. It seems he underestimated both Pansy and Blaise, they had better taste than he thought. Well not in friends, as they both did seem close to Draco, but they were snakes after all. He was surprised, he got no lecture from either Lucius or Severus. Lucius may have been trying to work on him, but he was still Draco's father. The only reproach he got, was a look from Remus. He knew it was coming, and told Harry simply to make sure he did nothing permanent.

After dinner Harry saw Lucius' look, and was reminded he had agreed to speak with the man. He reluctantly left the room with Lucius, and was surprised when they headed up to the portrait gallery. It definitely was not what he had been expecting.

Harry stopped. "Why are we going in here?"

Lucius stopped. "I noticed you liked the room."

Harry smirked. "Like looking at painting of your family?"

Lucius reminded him. "I have found you in here before."

Harry couldn't deny it. "Sleeping Malfoys seem bearable."

Lucius sighed. "Awake ones are, when you give us half a chance."

Harry smirked. "I thought that's what I was doing."

Lucius walked with him. "Not all asleep."

Harry stopped. "What do you mean?"

Lucius smiled. "I have learned your secret."

Harry didn't buy it. "What secret?"

Lucius looked at his dad's painting. "That you have woken him up."

Harry noticed Abraxas waking. "You wake him."

Lucius shook his head. "I know you did lion."

Harry grunted. "So what? Another Malfoy to annoy me."

Abraxas chuckled. "And here I had thought we made progress."

Harry looked at the man, and at his son. Abraxas looked no older than his son, and wondered how old he had been when the painting was done. He noticed his grandfather and his wife were older, when their paintings had been done. Lucius' mother had been young, but she also died young, giving birth to her only son. Harry wondered if his future husband already had a painting or two out there. They often had more than one, but their main painting, was the one their essence would have been placed in.

Lucius watched the two of them together, and still had to wonder. He had hoped to speak to Harry, but the walk had not been his idea. His father wished to speak to them both, and asked Lucius to bring Harry with him. Lucius could admit he was intrigued by all of this.

Harry sighed. "You I can handle."

Lucius shook his head. "Never thought I'd have to compete with a painting."

Harry turned to him. "It's not a competition."

Lucius sighed. "I know it isn't a game."

Harry reminded him. "Well it's not like I can marry a painting."

Lucius agreed. "Not even in the wizarding world."

Abraxas cut in. "There is a way."

Harry turned. "Malfoys are not known for their humor."

Lucius grunted. "We have our own."

Abraxas reminded them. "I was not always a painting."

Harry coughed. "I don't think marrying a skeleton is any more legal."

Lucius clarified. "Well more like a mummy."

Harry turned to him. "A mummy? Gone Egyptian have we?"

Abraxas corrected him. "Magic stasis."

Lucius looked at his father. "I never understood why."

They had a family tomb, as well as the normal graves, in their family plot. His father was the first he knew of, who was not cremated or buried. His father had been placed in a magic stasis, when he had died. His body was preserved, everything about him, not a mummy. He would not be the first person to be done like that, but in their family. He was never certain why, but his father had insisted on it.

Abraxas looked at his son. "The potion I gave you for the painting."

Lucius was confused. "Your essence."

Harry nodded. "I was told about that."

Abraxas shocked them. "My essence was in the painting when it was first started when I was thirty."

Lucius didn't understand. "How? You'd only have the memories of back then."

Harry looked back and forth. "What?"

Abraxas explained. "I was cursed before you were born Lucius, by Mafaldus Grant."

Lucius grunted. "The man…"

Harry was confused. "Who?"

Abraxas looked. "I told you my wife was in love with another man?"

Harry realized. "He cursed you."

Abraxas nodded. "There was no known cure. But a possible solution."

Lucius was as confused as Harry. "I do not understand father."

Abraxas sighed. "By putting part of my very life into the painting."

Lucius was shocked. "You'd have died."

Abraxas shook his head. "I did it slowly. The rest when I knew I had little time left."

Harry was completely confused. "I don't understand."

Abraxas tried to explain, as best as possible. He had put not only his magic, but much of his life essence into the painting. It likely was why he died young, but he'd have died from the curse. Few people noticed, as he was a politician, he didn't regularly duel or save lives like an auror. In the few years before his 'death', he had basically been a squib. His life in the painting, was at the age he was when started, at the age of thirty. The curse was meant to have stripped the years from his life, and it had worked. Abraxas had simply used a spell, to ensure where the years went. The only problem was he had become a virtual prisoner of his painting, as there was only one way for him ever to be released.

Harry asked. "How?"

Abraxas shared a look with his son. "I am not certain."

Harry didn't buy it. "You wouldn't tell me this much."

Lucius looked at his father. "He is correct."

Abraxas agreed. "There is a key of sorts."

Harry smirked. "I don't see a key hole."

Abraxas shook his head. "Magic, that will open the doorway."

Harry nodded. "Okay, where do we find this key."

Abraxas shocked him. "It's not an it, but a who."

Harry stopped. "What do you mean, a who?"

Abraxas had not been sure, when Nicholas had told him about the spell. He had known if anyone could help him, it had been Nicholas Flamel. Nicholas had been friends with the Malfoy family, for many generations. Nicholas had told him who could break the spell, but with a warning. He had not gone into explanation, for not even Nicholas was certain. He wasn't sure how the key worked, just who was needed.

Abraxas eyed Harry and his son, wondering how either would react, when he spoke. "My soul mate was required."

**an: I hope you enjoy and keep reading. I took a bit of inspiration from 'Portrait of Dorian Grey'.**


	6. the competition

Abraxas watched them both as he said the words, not quite certain how either Harry or Lucius would react. He could see his son was conflicted. They had been close, in private, before his believed death. He knew Lucius loved him, and would be happy to have him back, for himself and his son. Lucius would no longer be Lord Malfoy, but he would be happy. But he could see how his son looked at the boy, he was definitely interested. And having competition from his own father, would not be what he was hoping for either. But just because Abraxas thought the boy may be his soul mate, didn't mean they may end up together either. But he was drawn to the boy, and he seemed to be the key. He had long given up much hope he would ever be free of here, but it seemed that he may have spoken too soon.

Harry watched the man, and his son, and was utterly confused. The whole the man was alive and in a painting, had bee n shocking enough. Now the man was implying Harry was his soul mate, and Harry's head spun. The contract had been enough to swallow, now suddenly there was this.

Harry went to leave. "I need to get out of here."

Lucius tried to stop him. "Harry you should stay."

Abraxas agreed. "I don't know for certain."

Harry was shaking. "The contract was bad enough."

Lucius sighed. "Harry, this changes nothing."

Abraxas agreed. "Even if I am released."

Harry didn't buy it. "You called me your soul mate."

Abraxas agreed. "And I wouldn't force myself on you."

Harry was white. "You signed that contract."

Abraxas shook his head. "No, it was my father."

Lucius reminded him. "And Orion's father."

Harry was confused. "Then why did it wait so long?"

Abraxas reminded him. "They tried. I was meant to marry Lucretia."

Lucius added. "She ran off and married Ignatius Prewett before the forms were signed."

Harry was shocked. "She is still on the tree."

Lucius laughed. "Unlike Andromeda, she married a pureblood."

Lucretia had not been heir, back then girls were over looked. If Orion had not been born, she would have inherited one day. The laws had changed, and if Harry had a daughter, she would inherit. Orion knew neither of his sons would wed Lucius, and arranged instead for one of his nieces, which had still fulfilled the contract. Orion had been formal at times, but as Harry knew from the painting, he had loved both his sons. And unlike his brother in law, he had been unwilling to force his sons to wed. Narcissa's father had arranged marriages for his two eldest, but when Andromeda married Ted, Bella had to marry Rodolphus. Unfortunately, Narcissa only gave Lucius one child, and they were back.

Harry wished Lucretia had not run off, and it had ended there. Or that Narcissa had a girl first, as she would have given Lucius a second baby. It seemed unfair he was the only one stuck. Tonks was a half blood so safe, Harry almost wished for his old status.

Lucius tried to make Harry see some positive. "You will have a third choice."

Harry smirked. "I have no choice."

Abraxas assured him. "If you wish to be with my son, I'd not stand in your way."

Lucius hated Harry looked nearly sick. "Harry, it may not be your dream, but it could be happy."

Harry spat. "Happy? Are you going to drug me?"

Lucius looked hurt. "I'd never do that."

Harry reminded him. "And in bed?"

Lucius sighed. "The contract requires a child."

Harry was furious. "So I should lay back and think of England, while you rape me."

Lucius tried to stop him. "Harry I am not going to rape you."

Harry pulled back. "I will never want sex with you. You may have the right by the contract, but it will always be against my will."

Lucius made to hold Harry. "Just give any of us a chance. You don't want prison and…"

Harry yanked away. "No Azkaban, but this prison is only more posh."

Abraxas stopped his son. "Let him go."

They were both worried about Harry, and wanted to stop him. But as Harry fled the room, Abraxas knew Harry needed time. It was the second time Lucius had seen Harry blow up, since he had been told about the contract. He could admit that it hurt, that Harry was calling it rape. He knew Harry had no choice, other than prison, and that was hard. And that this may not have been a marriage of love, as Harry dreamed of. But they could be happy, if Harry gave him a chance. But between Harry's words, and now his father, he had no idea.

Lucius looked at his father. "He has to come to see reason."

Abraxas chuckled. "He is a hormonal teen."

Lucius agreed. "I have to convince him it isn't rape."

Abraxas stopped him. "You need to slow down."

Lucius grunted. "I have not rushed him."

Abraxas didn't agree. "You keep pushing the contract."

Lucius reminded him. "It's a reality."

Abraxas agreed. "But not for two years."

Lucius sighed. "I am not sure two years will help."

Abraxas shrugged. "He seems reasonable when not upset."

Lucius was angry. "How is it that you get that side?"

Abraxas reminded him. "He thought me only a painting."

Lucius smirked. "Not anymore."

Abraxas smiled. "I never thought to have such a talk with you."

Lucius sighed. "I have missed you father."

Abraxas smirked a little. "But not so quick for a reunion anymore."

Lucius blushed. "I'd be happy to have you back. And Draco, to have his grandfather."

Abraxas didn't buy it. "But you don't wish for competition."

He could see his son was attracted, and was honestly trying to make Harry happy with it. And he wanted his son happy. He had been traditional, but the marriage to Narcissa, had been the contract. Unless he had taken the girl himself, Lucius had no chance back then, like Harry had now. He wanted his son to be happy, and to have a chance at love perhaps. But he could not deny his own attraction to the boy, even if not the key.

Lucius grumbled. "I'll be happy to have you back, even if a challenge for his heart."

* * *

Harry had no idea where he was going, but he needed to get out of the room. He should have known never to trust a Malfoy, what a mistake. He had let his guard down; the man was a painting after all. He helped Harry with his homework, and perhaps he was easy to talk to, Harry thought. But it seems he should have trusted his original belief, that no Malfoys could be trusted. He found out the man was not dead, he was under some spell. And he was now under some delusion, that Harry was his soul mate. It was bad enough there was this contract, and Lucius seemed attracted. He was having a hard enough time with the thought of being Draco's stepfather, but his step grandfather? It wouldn't happen, he told himself, as he fled from the room. If he was the key, he would not go back in that room. Two Malfoys were bad enough, he didn't need a third.

He found himself down along the water, and for a moment, he felt like throwing himself in the waves. Prison or a marriage, maybe there was a third option. But even in his pain, he would not let them win. He had won this war and he needed to have a chance to live, even with them.

He heard steps behind him. "Leave me alone Lucius."

Severus' voice cut in. "I am not Lucius."

Harry smirked. "I want to be alone."

Severus remained. "You seemed upset."

Harry laughed. "Observant are you?"

Severus came closer. "You need someone to talk to."

Harry spat. "You think I'd choose you?"

Severus reminded him. "You said that last time."

Harry wanted to forget. "You are his best friend."

Severus smirked. "Now who is being observant?"

Harry shot back. "You are loyal to him."

Severus reminded him. "You are my nephew."

Harry gave him no credit. "And that has never meant anything."

Severus sighed. "I loved your mother, even before I knew she was my twin."

Harry didn't let him off. "So much so, you tortured her son?"

Severus tried. "I wish I could say it was all about the war."

Harry turned. "You hate me."

Severus shook his head, he never hated Harry. Petunia had hated Harry, as a symbol of the world that she had lost Lily to. Severus had known his sister, and had known she'd have died for her son. Lily would have died for her brother, if she had to; she had such a big heart. He could admit he had seen James too much in Harry. Between that, and the role that he had to play, it had been too easy to show hate towards Harry.

Harry had no idea why he found himself talking to the man, but he did. He told him about what had happened, in the hall, and about the man. Severus was shocked, and he could see the confusion and pain in Harry.

He stopped Harry when he mentioned he wouldn't go back. "You can't do that."

Harry spat. "Trying to tell me what I can and cannot do?"

Severus reminded him. "That is Lucius' father and Draco's grandfather."

Harry was irate. "I don't need to be reminded."

Severus thought he did. "Lucius was very close to his dad, and Draco never got a chance to know him."

Harry didn't want to care. "I didn't know mine either."

Severus agreed. "Would you not give anything to have your Uncle or grandfather here?"

Harry was irate. "That is not the same."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it?"

Harry grumbled. "Fine, maybe it is. But that isn't the point."

Severus put a hand on his arm. "You could perhaps give them back him."

Harry sighed. "He thinks I am his soul mate."

Severus reminded him. "He told you, he'd not force you."

Harry didn't buy it. "And I should believe him?"

Severus thought so. "Abraxas was a good man, a man of his word."

Harry grumbled. "Perhaps he is easy to talk to."

Severus held his arms. "So is Remus when you give him a chance."

Harry looked away. "I know."

Severus gently reminded him. "Let him in."

Harry had not spoken to Remus, since the blow up in the den. Well they had spoken, but not truly. Remus had hoped they would, when they had been in London, but Harry had kept his distance from him. They were both mourning Sirius, and they both needed each other. Harry loved the man and wanted his comfort, but he was feeling betrayed. But he needed someone, and there were few he could open to.

Remus had come down to the beach, and Severus had seen him, why he had brought up the man. He cared about both Harry and Remus, and he hoped to make this okay for them. Lily may have been his sister, but there was a time, when he had been as close with Remus.

Remus made himself known. "Harry?"

Severus shocked himself by kissing Harry's head. "Give him a chance."

Harry looked at him. "I am still angry at you."

Remus knew. "I deserve it."

Harry didn't let him off. "I should have been told."

Remus nodded. "Believe me, it was the hardest secret either of us ever kept."

Harry didn't buy it. "Then why did you?"

Remus paled. "Albus told us it was safer."

Harry smirked. "Since when do the marauders follow rules?"

Remus sighed. "When it comes to protecting those we love."

Harry didn't buy it. "When it serves the better good you mean."

Remus stopped him. "No. No."

Harry was furious. "That is all Albus cares about."

Remus tended to agree. "In the war, but he loves you too. But your Uncle and I, we only ever cared about you."

Harry didn't buy it. "Then why not tell me?"

Remus sighed. "Albus threatened to remove us from your life."

Harry blanched. "Remove?"

Remus nodded. "Make Sirius go on the run, and keep me away from you."

Harry was shaken. "Why?"

Remus didn't fully know. "He thought it was too dangerous, until after the war. No one could know about your mother."

Harry had tears. "Not even me."

Remus wiped his tears. "Siri and I agreed, it was better we be there for you, and tell you when we could."

Harry was battling the tears. "He is gone."

Remus nodded. "But I am here cub."

Harry broke down, and clung to the man as he sobbed. The confusion over the contract, had been a way for Harry to hide from the pain of loss. Remus knew Albus loved Harry, and in his own way, had tried to protect Harry. The marauders had been furious, and had told him more than once, that Harry should be more important than the plans. But Albus was the leader of the light, and he had to worry about the war as well.

Remus made Harry look. "I am here cub, I promise."

Harry nodded. "I need you Moony."

Remus sat with him. "Your Uncle is too."

Harry didn't react as bad. "Maybe he is a good listener."

Remus tried. "I am sorry for forcing Lucius…."

Harry cut him off. "I know you are trying to help."

Remus was happy Harry knew. "I just want you happy."

Harry believed him. "I am scared I can't be."

Remus held him. "Just open your heart to the chance."

Harry grimaced. "They are Malfoys."

Remus laughed a little. "They must have a redeemable quality or two."

Harry smirked. "Must be buried deep down."

Remus chuckled. "Perhaps your Uncle and I can help you dig them up."

Harry winced. "Not the best choice of words."

Remus was confused, and for the second time that night, Harry found himself telling about Abraxas. Remus was definitely shocked, he had never heard of a magic like that. But considering how long Nicholas has been alive, he would know more about those kinds of spells. He didn't remind Harry what Abraxas would mean to Lucius and Draco, Severus had. But he smiled for a moment, he saw what Harry seemed to be fighting a bit.

Remus eventually led Harry inside. "Maybe a few friends are in order. It seems the Slytherins are out numbering us."

**an: Blackroses, thanks for the inspiration. This chapter was in your honor. Thanks for all the support from my reviewers, hope it always continues.**


	7. the traditions

Harry was feeling a bit better from the talks the night before. He had been in pain over not only his Uncle, but everything going on. It felt good talking to Remus, and healing the rift. He believed Remus, that the man had not told him, because he was trying to keep safe. Albus was another matter. Deep down he knew the man did love him, and he had to lead their side, but it was still hard. He didn't really understand, how letting Harry know about his family, would have risked the war. But he was grateful Remus and Sirius made the choice they had, no matter how it hurt. Abraxas had been right, Harry would not have loved Sirius more, if he knew the man was his Uncle. And if Albus had made them leave, it would have hurt Harry more than anything. He still wished he had his Uncle there, but maybe he could admit he had an Uncle here.

Harry knew he had to go back into the room. His Uncle had been right, he would have given anything to have his Uncle or even Orion back. He could give Lucius and Draco the man back, if possible. And maybe Abraxas was nice, he was at least more bearable than his son or grandson. Remus and Severus had both assured him, the man was good to his word, and he'd never force Harry.

It took until later the next morning for him to go back in the room. "You can do this."

Abraxas noticed him. "You have returned my lion."

Harry smirked. "Observant should be on the list of Slytherin qualities."

Abraxas watched him. "I was concerned."

Harry didn't come all the way. "That I would leave you in there. I am sure Lucius would force me in here."

Abraxas sighed. "My son does not wish to hurt you."

Harry didn't buy it. "He wants you back."

Abraxas agreed. "But neither of us would hurt you."

Harry grunted. "Then what were you concerned about?"

Abraxas thought that obvious. "You."

Harry stood still. "Me?"

Abraxas explained. "You were so upset."

Harry hated he let the man see. "Nothing you need to worry about."

Abraxas was. "I don't like to see you unhappy."

Harry smirked. "Then I guess you don't like seeing me."

Abraxas was confused. "I enjoy your company."

Harry pointed out. "I have never been happy."

Abraxas pointed out. "That's not true."

Harry had been upset a lot in here, but not always. When he had come in here to study, he and Abraxas had spoken. And when Harry calmed, the two always managed to have a conversation. Harry may not be willing to admit it to him or even himself, but he seemed to enjoy it at least. And he had seen the same, when Harry was with his Uncle. When he let his guard down, he found himself able to open up and perhaps be comfortable. Harry was in so much pain over the lies, and upset about the contract, he had a hard time letting his guard down.

Harry could admit the man was perhaps right. He couldn't stand being in a room with Lucius, but Abraxas was another matter. Lucius may not have been a bad man, except he kept forcing the contract on Harry. He knew it was a reality, but he didn't need a constant reminder.

Harry said it aloud. "It's fine when your son is not here."

Abraxas had an odd look. "He is attracted to you."

Harry knew. "Doesn't make it better."

Abraxas sighed. "He is a good man, traditional but good."

Harry winced. "Just what I needed."

Abraxas smirked. "Traditions are not a bad thing."

Harry agreed slightly. "Some."

Abraxas gave him that. "The time of arranged marriages has ended."

Harry grunted. "Unfortunately not soon enough to save me."

Abraxas sighed. "Why don't you sit and we can talk?"

Harry reminded him. "No chair."

Abraxas summoned one. "Will this do?"

Harry sunk into it. "It had to be green."

Abraxas shook his head. "Does everything have to be a fight?"

Harry grudgingly admitted. "I guess it's a nice shade."

Abraxas laughed. "I just summoned it. I don't have enough control yet to conjure."

Harry found himself asking, about the powers that the man was showing. Abraxas had no sure how quickly they were coming back, or how much they would. The fact that he could do any powers, was amazing. Paintings could do them, but usually only in the painting. Paintings of scenes, could move and do slight magic, but like a television, in the picture. Abraxas though could alter the real world, but not to a great extent yet.

Harry wondered. "Why don't you experiment?"

Abraxas admitted. "I can't."

Harry smirked. "Have a bad study ethic?"

Abraxas laughed a little. "I can, only with you."

Harry grimaced. "The soul mate thing."

Abraxas reminded him. "I won't force you."

Harry hated this. "Can we talk about something else?"

Abraxas smiled and motioned to a vase and summoned it. "What is your favorite flower?"

Harry was confused. "What does that matter?"

Abraxas explained. "You said I should practice."

Harry lifted an eyebrow but said. "Daisy I guess."

Abraxas made a small white daisy appear. "It seems they have grown."

Harry stopped him when he went to add more. "No."

Abraxas shrugged. "I thought to add a few more."

Harry shook his head. "It looks better."

Abraxas watched as Harry summoned his homework, and they worked together. Abraxas never exactly pictured time with Harry like that, but would take it. It was not about being free, though he could admit it would be nice to be out of the painting again. And to be there, not only for Harry, but with his son and the grandson he never knew. But he was enjoying time with Harry, and he wanted more.

He noticed the vase was empty when Harry left later, and knew the daisy had not vanished. He smiled. "I guess he liked it."

* * *

Lucius watched Harry, and he decided he needed to listen to his father. He could admit he was attracted to Harry, more and more. He had thought that Harry would be his husband, and that thought had been a pleasant one. Harry would have to marry a Malfoy, and Draco would not. But now it seemed he would have competition, and not from his son. Age would not even help, as his father would oddly be younger than him. In spiriti, mind and power, he would be older than Lucius. But his body if he came out, he would be the same age as his painting, his early thirties. It would be odd, having his father seem five years younger than him, but nice to have him back again.

He had decided to attempt to make Harry happier. He had noticed, that only the twins had come to visit, since Harry had come. He had been told Harry told the others, the weekend he had gone to London, a few weeks back. But Harry was hiding behind his studies, though he seemed to be talking. Lucius could admit he was a bit jealous Harry would spend so much time with his father, even now he knew.

He found Harry out of the room one afternoon. "I thought you may join me for a game of chess."

Harry looked up. "I was about to go do some homework."

Lucius noticed the book. "I'd have thought you'd be done by now."

Harry smirked. "Not as quick as your son?"

Lucius corrected him. "He has been taking it easy; you have been working all summer."

Harry admitted. "Perhaps some extra credit."

Lucius took the book. "Transfiguration? It was my best class."

Harry took the book back. "Remus' as well."

Lucius knew that. "I am a snake."

Harry smirked. "I know."

Lucius tried again. "I mean as an animagus."

Harry stopped. "You learned?"

Lucius smiled. "Both your Uncle and I learned."

Harry could admit. "Likely came in handy as a spy."

Lucius agreed. "Your Uncle could make a potion for your form."

Harry stopped. "You would teach me?"

Lucius stopped. "Perhaps when done school."

Harry should have known better. "I have to go."

Lucius watched in frustration as Harry walked away, and went into the sitting den. He knew he could tell Harry he changed his mind, and would train him now. But he had been out of school when he learned, and so had his father before him. And he had told his own son, if Draco wished to learn, he had to wait a well. He knew the marauders had learned when they were in school, but they had not been licensed. To get a license you had to be at least seventeen. But seeing for a moment, a flicker of interest, he wondered if he had been wrong.

He almost followed Harry into the room, but he knew that he had to back off a bit. His father had warned him, he needed to stop pushing. For a moment he thought it may be because his father wanted Harry to himself. But he shook away the thought; his father would not have played dirty. Oh he may have with someone else, but not his son. And his father had sworn to Harry, that it was his choice.

He found Severus in his lab. "Am I wrong?"

Severus looked up. "You may need to clarify."

Lucius explained the talk. "Am I wrong?"

Severus smirked. "Depends on who you ask."

Lucius smirked. "I am asking you."

Severus shrugged. "I am not involved."

Lucius reminded him. "It is your nephew."

Severus agreed. "It isn't dangerous, with supervision."

Lucius pointed out. "He will try on his own at school if I start."

Severus shook his head. "Not if you continue."

Lucius lifted an eyebrow. "And how is that?"

Severus wasn't buying it. "Albus may have let on, you would be at school."

Lucius should have known. "To allow Lupin to teach."

Severus knew it was for full moons. "I have a feeling it has more to do with Harry."

Lucius didn't deny it. "Summers won't be enough."

Severus put down his knife. "Offer to teach him, if he agrees not to do it when alone."

Lucius reminded him. "I won't always be there."

Severus ladled his potion. "There are two others who can work with him."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Two?"

Severus grunted. "Two."

Lucius thought. "Draco will not be happy. I have told him he must wait."

Severus smirked. "Teach them together.

Draco would be furious, if he learned his dad was teaching Harry, and not him. He wouldn't see it as a way for his dad to bond with Harry, or not care. He had been pestering his father and Uncle for years, to learn to be an animagus. He had been told every time, that he needed to wait until he came of age. Lucius was very traditional when it came to certain things, and his parenting style was one of them.

Lucius agreed. "It does seem my son will get his wish."

Severus took off his apron. "It will be a way for you to spend time with both."

Lucius smirked. "I may not survive."

Severus laughed a little. "He will be Draco's stepfather or step grandfather."

Lucius nearly choked. "I am not sure I will ever get used to that thought."

Severus nudged him. "Having to call Harry Dad?"

Lucius reminded him. "We do not use such terms."

Severus smirked. "If you still want to marry Harry, you'll have to get used to them."

Lucius grimaced. "He is an old blood."

Severus corrected him. "But raised by muggles and influenced by the likes of Molly."

Lucius knew. "He can learn."

Severus smirked. "Does he wish to?"

Lucius was confused. "He needs…."

Severus reminded him. "Even old bloods in your father's day weren't always so formal."

Lucius sighed. "Private is one thing."

Severus shook his head. "You'll have to get used to a husband who works, and kids calling you daddy, not raised by elves."

Lucius smirked. "May be a blessing, that would mean Dobby."

Severus laughed. "You will have to get used to the elf. Harry will need help."

Lucius looked out at the gardens as they came up. "I learned it from my father."

Severus shook his head. "Your father seems to have changed."

Lucius knew he was right, his father definitely had shown a different side as of late. He seemed to be more open with Harry, and friendly. He had been with Lucius in private, but Lucius had a feeling it would be more. He knew the world was changing, and he was always warm with his son in private, but he knew Severus was right about Harry. Harry was going to test the limits.

Severus said as he went to leave. "I will make a double patch of the potion. Perhaps you can give Harry it as a birthday gift."

**An: Sorry for the delay but work had me tied up. I hope you continue to read and Review.**


	8. the birthday

Harry was not certain about this, but he had agreed. They thought he should celebrate his birthday on the coast, at the manor. Harry thought it was Lucius controlling him again, and wasn't pleased. Moony and Severus reminded him that it would be better there, than at Grimmauld. Harry had only invited the Weasleys and Hermione, as they knew about this. But Remus agreed with Lucius, that Harry needed to have a proper birthday. He had been told about Lucius' gift, and he had okayed it. He thought like Severus, that it may help Harry open to the options a bit more. He had known Lucius would be at school, when he had been offered his job. He had not told Harry about the job, Harry would have a mixed reaction to it. He was sure Harry would be happy he was at school, there was little doubt. But the presence of Lucius, would cast a cloud over it for Harry.

On the eve of Harry's birthday, they were going to London. Harry had wanted to face his family, new and old. They thought the day before, hoping his party could cheer him up. Severus had an odd surprise waiting for him at Grimmauld, remembering Harry's talk with Orion. He had gone to Prince Manor, to see if there was a chance. He hadn't been certain, his mother died when he was a teen.

Remus looked at Harry. "Are you sure about this?"

Harry nodded. "I want to see her."

Remus sighed. "She isn't your Aunt, you don't….."

Harry cut him off. "She is my Aunt, as much as Severus and Sirius."

Severus found himself agreeing. "The Evans did love her."

Remus hated this. "I just don't want you hurt."

Harry reminded him. "She can't hurt me more than she has."

Remus squeezed his arm. "I am here cub."

Severus added. "And I."

Harry returned the squeeze to Remus and looked at his Uncle. "Thanks."

Petunia appeared in the door. "What are you doing back?"

Harry was on edge. "I had to come back."

Vernon smirked. "New family sick of you already? You are a sick little freak, even your kind doesn't…"

Severus restrained Remus but he growled. "You sorry excuse for a human being will not speak of him that way."

Petunia didn't want to allow them in the house, but she opened the door. She could see the neighbors start to look, it was summer after all. The neighbors always talked, when their sort was around here. Her life had been so quiet with him gone, and she had thought to never see him again. She had been thrilled when word had come before summer, that he would never return here. She had ruled the day she ever took him in.

Harry didn't know why he was there, but he knew he needed to come back. Petunia may have shared no blood with his mother, but they were sisters. Petunia had taken Harry in because of it, and the wards worked on the family bond, not blood.

Petunia eyed him. "Why are you here?"

Harry looked at her. "I needed to see you one last time."

Vernon smirked. "Sorry he didn't kill us like his own parents."

Harry bristled. "I never tried to kill you, I didn't kill my parents. You were my family."

Petunia smirked. "You are no such thing."

Severus reminded her. "You obviously thought Lily was, you took the bond oath to protect Harry."

Petunia didn't like being reminded. "She was my sister, even if she left me. And you were hers.""

Vernon wanted them out. "You can leave now."

Harry moved but to the stairs. "Not yet."

Remus worried as Harry looked under the stairs. "Harry?"

Harry trembled. "I didn't deserve this."

Remus agreed. "No you didn't cub."

Harry turned to his so called family. "I didn't deserve what you did to me."

Vernon sneered. "You should have been grateful for what you got. You were a freak."

Severus had a wand in hand as Vernon grabbed for Harry. "You will take your hands from him."

Harry stopped Severus. "He isn't worth it."

Harry walked out of the house, without another word to them. He had to see the cupboard, and these people, one last time. They had been his family, even if they shared no blood. His mother had been loved and raised by the Evans, even if her real parents had always loved her. As he stopped at Mrs. Fig's and said goodbye to the woman, he said goodbye to the old life. He looked at Severus, and was reminded he had family. He was reminded Tonks and her parents were coming tomorrow, his Black family. And Severus had proved he was there.

They were worried about taking him to Grimmauld, considering the shape he was in. But he needed it, and Severus had a surprise for him. They had arranged also for Tonks and her mother to come for dinner. They were distant kin, as Sirius' cousin as his mother's side, but still family.

Harry was surprised when his Uncle had a gift for him. "It's not till tomorrow."

Severus led him into the den. "This is a different kind."

Harry was surprised to find his grandfather's painting above the fire. "You moved him."

Severus pointed. "I thought you'd like to do the honors."

Harry was shocked. "Is that my grandmother?"

Severus nodded. "My mother, Eileen."

Harry touched the painting. "She looks a bit like my mother."

Severus hung the painting. "Perhaps you should reunite them."

Harry asked first. "How? I thought she died still married to your dad."

Severus sighed. "The one time I went to see my grandsire before he died, he had it done."

Orion smiled when he was awake. "My grandson. I believe Happy birthday is soon in order."

Harry smiled. "Tomorrow grandsire, but I have a gift."

Eileen woke, her son used a spell. "Severus?"

Severus smiled. "Yes Mum, I brought your grandson, my sister's boy."

Eileen was crying. "My daughter's son? Truly?"

Orion answered from across. "A fine child, like our daughter."

Harry smiled as he watched the two talk. He knew it was not reuniting them in life, they were simply paintings, but it made him happy. He wondered if they had been reunited in the afterlife. He knew they had been in love, until the day they died, even after years apart. Harry didn't notice the others leave, and was happy to talk to them both. The Evans may have loved and raised his mum, but these were his family too.

The happy moment ended when Kreacher appeared. "Her painting be gone, be gone."

Harry looked at the elf. "You touch that painting and I will free you."

Kreacher was in tears. "This be mistress' house."

Harry looked at his grandsire. "It was his, and now is mine."

Kreacher was distraught. "I serve you but I serve mistress."

Harry remembered what Orion said. "Kritter."

Another elf appeared. "Master Lord Black summon Kritter. Kritter so honored."

Kreacher was distraught. "I serve master, I be better than Kritter."

Harry glared at Kreacher. "You continue to serve me you can remain. Kritter will remain to make sure you behave."

Orion chuckled a little as the elves went. "Truly a Black."

Harry smiled a little. "I hope."

Harry went to join the others, and they headed out for dinner. Harry had needed today, but it was good it was the day before his birthday. They could have spent the night at the Burrow, but Harry said no. They were coming tomorrow, the only ones he thought, and tonight he wanted this. Severus watched his nephew, and thought Orion wouldn't be the only one proud. Lily and James, James' parents, they all would have been. At midnight they both came to his room to his surprise, Remus knew he always stayed up. He had brought a cupcake for Harry.

Remus kissed Harry on the head. "Happy birthday cub."

* * *

Draco was not happy about this party, and had tried to escape to Blaise's for the weekend. But his father had not allowed him, and told his son he had to play nice. He had been allowed to invite Pansy and Blaise, to try and keep him from ruining the party. Lucius wasn't sure how well that would work, considering all of the lions who would be there. But he hoped his son and Harry would be happy, when they found out about the animagus potion. He wouldn't be happy that Harry was involved, but he would have to put up with it.

Harry returned the morning of his birthday, with his Uncle and godfather. He wasn't happy, and Lucius was worried about the party. Remus assured them the party should remain, Harry needed it. They were not surprised when Harry slipped away, instead of breakfast.

Abraxas smiled when he came. "Happy birthday Harry."

Harry smiled a little. "Thanks."

Abraxas was surprised. "I thought you'd be celebrating."

Harry shook his head. "The party isn't until later."

Abraxas smiled. "I am happy you decided to come."

Harry went to pull up a chair. "I could think of worse company."

Abraxas stopped him. "Making progress."

Harry smiled when the chair was red. "Color change?"

Abraxas shrugged. "Doesn't always have to be green."

Harry sunk down. "You are becoming stronger."

Abraxas nodded. "I did it when you were not here."

Harry was happy to hear. "Good."

Abraxas was surprised. "I'd not think you anxious for me to be free."

Harry stopped him. "I am here."

Abraxas agreed. "But you have been reluctant."

Harry sighed. "I want Draco to have you."

Abraxas was surprised. "I didn't think you even friends."

Harry agreed. "But I know what I'd give if my grandfather wasn't just a painting."

He may not get along with Draco, and he was reluctant about the man, but he could see more. He talked to Orion and Eileen like they were alive, and not simply paintings. Their essence were in the paintings, and the paintings thought and felt like the real people, but they were paintings. He was not ready to consider Abraxas as a possible mate. But he was a good man, and he would be a good grandfather, one Draco should know.

Harry eventually down to the dining room where he joined the others for a late brunch. He was surprised later, when the guests began to arrive. Hermione and the Weasleys he had been expecting, but no one else. His old team, Neville and Luna, and even Seamus and Dean came.

Harry looked to Remus. "I thought just Hermione and the Weasleys."

Remus sighed. "We thought to give you a proper party."

Severus smirked. "We can send them away, too many lions."

Harry pointed out. "Luna is a Ravenclaw."

Remus smiled. "They all want to spend today with you."

Hermione came to hug him. "You need a party."

Oliver agreed. "And a good game of quidditch."

Harry smiled. "I guess the game will be better with more."

Fred agreed. "Might have had to use Percy."

George put Percy in a headlock when he groaned. "Still think we owe you some bludger practice."

Percy had recently returned to the family. "I'll stick to the ground."

Oliver shrugged. "The old team against the others."

Ron pointed out. "We have no seeker."

Harry noticed Charlie, who had returned recently, was not there. "Maybe Seamus."

Lucius suggested. "Draco I am sure would be happy to join."

Draco groaned. "Just what I wanted."

They were all reluctant, but Draco was convinced to take to the air. Ron played keeper, while Bill joined his sister as a chaser, he had not played in school but he liked the game. Blaise decided that Draco should not be alone, and though like Bill he didn't play on the school team, did play. Seamus and Dean played the beaters for the team. Luna, Neville, Percy and Hermione were not ones for playing, and Pansy joined them. It was really no surprise, on the make shift quidditch pitch Lucius made for the day, Harry's team won all three games. Later there was a pizza party and they took to the waves. Harry could admit, though a bigger party then wanted, it meant a lot. He didn't care about the gifts, the party.

Draco was confused when the others left and his dad wanted him to come. "Why?"

Lucius motioned to him and Harry. "I have something to talk to you both about."

Harry was not happier than Draco. "Great."

Lucius handed Harry a bottle in the den. "Another gift."

Harry eyed it. "A potion?"

Lucius reminded him. "Do you remember our talk of forms?"

Harry smirked. "You refused to teach me."

Lucius reminded him. "Till you finish school. But I have changed my mind."

Harry was amazed. "You will teach me?"

Draco was furious. "You told me I had to wait."

Lucius handed his son a bottle. "I will teach you both."

Harry was unsure. "Both?"

Lucius told him about teaching, to allow Remus. "I will train you both, but no practice, without myself, Remus or your Uncle."

Harry was not happy the man would be at school but was for the potion. "Fine."

Draco grinned. "But why with him?"

Lucius sighed. "If you want to learn, you will with both."

Remus and Severus had come into the room, as they wanted to be a part of this. And because of training, they would both be a part. They had known how the boys would react, so they were not surprised by the mood. Both boys were important to them. Harry was Remus' honorary godson and Severus' nephew. And Draco was Severus' godson and honorary nephew. Both boys were at least excited to try.

Lucius motioned. "Bottoms up boys, time to see what your forms are."

**An: Forms, what forms. Obviously no dragons or phoenixes, established it has to be a non-magical animal.**


	9. the forms

Chapter 9

Harry and Draco shared a look, not sure about this. They both wanted to learn, but they didn't want to learn together. But they were not about to allow the other one to win either. They were both sure they could get around this, in no time. Harry was sure Remus would teach him, even if he was not one but he helped the marauders. And Draco was sure his father and Uncle would, his father had said he wanted to be closer. They had both wanted to learn for a long time, and wouldn't let the other one ruin it. As they uncorked the bottle, they both were sure they would learn first. The competition they had on the quidditch pitch, they would bring to life here as well. And they were both sure they would do the best.

Lucius shared a look with the other two. They knew what the boys were thinking, about convincing them to have private lessons eventually. But the three of them had agreed, they would not be played off each other. The boys would have lessons together, or not at all.

Draco looked at Harry. "I am sure I will be a snake."

Lucius smiled a little. "Your godfather and I are."

Severus reminded him. "It is about the person."

Draco shrugged. "Who is more snake like?"

Harry agreed. "True Slytherin. Maybe I'll be a mongoose."

Lucius sighed. "How about we see forms?"

Draco smirked. "I'll go first."

Harry shrugged. "Ego before brains."

Draco sneered. "Where does that leave you?"

Severus stepped in. "Bottoms up."

Draco drank down his. "Finally."

Harry almost fell over laughing. "Wait till Ron hears this."

Lucius stifled a laugh. "He may not want to learn anymore."

Draco turned back. "A ferret? I am a ferret?"

Harry smiled. "We will have to ask Moody if he is a seer."

Lucius tried to calm his son. "They have many strong qualities."

Draco was fuming. "They are members of the weasel family."

Draco was not sure which was worse, the weasel or the memories of fourth year. Only Severus and Harry had been there, but Lucius had heard. His son had been furious, even if they had been spies. Severus was doing a bad job stifling his laughter, even under his usual cool mask. Lucius reminded his son that ferrets had things in common with snakes. They were seemingly playful, but they were very cunning and decisive, they were opportunistic and quick to seize the advantage. Even Harry could admit, it sounded a bit like Draco.

Draco looked at Harry who was still holding his potion. Perhaps a ferret had some redeemable qualities, better than a standard weasel of course. But he was hoping Harry would be a rabbit, or maybe a cat, like Minerva. That would make it easier.

Remus looked at Harry. "Bottoms up Harry."

Harry smiled as he uncorked his. "Here goes."

Draco whispered under his breath. 'Cat, cat.'

Severus stopped Lucius from saying something to Draco. "They need to work it out for themselves."

Remus smiled as Harry transformed. "A falcon."

Severus expanded. "A kestrel by the size."

Draco grunted. "Of course Potter gets the cool bird."

Lucius reminded his son. "Birds are hard to learn."

Harry turned back. "Awesome."

Remus kissed his head. "You will be quick on and off your broom."

Lucius reminded them both. "You will only train with one of us."

Draco nodded. "Of course father."

Harry wasn't sure he liked the Lucius part but nodded. "Yes."

Remus led Harry from the room. "Good final birthday gift."

Harry nodded. "The ferret part as well."

Remus chuckled a bit. "Perhaps you shouldn't rub it in."

Harry could admit the potion had been a good gift, even if from Lucius. He had been shocked, when he was called into the room. He had hope for a moment, when Lucius spoke about forms, that he would be willing to teach Harry. But the man had crushed that, when he said he was too young. For a moment he thought he found a way to spend time with the man, that might have been bearable. He was reminded he was going to have to marry one of these blondes. But it seemed Lucius had changed his mind, and Harry had to wonder why.

He looked at Remus. "You convinced him."

Remus shook his head. "I was surprised."

Harry didn't buy it. "He refused before."

Remus looked back to the room. "Your Uncle did."

Harry asked. "Can't you just teach me?"

Remus sighed. "It will be good for you to spend time with him."

Harry grunted. "But with Draco?"

Remus sighed. "He is going to be family."

Harry hated it. "Please don't remind me."

Remus held him. "Not today."

Harry hugged him. "Thanks for my party."

Remus smiled. "I am glad you had a good time, and I was here."

Harry thought about his Uncle. "I kind of thought I'd be a dog."

Remus agreed. "But a falcon suits you."

Harry disappeared off for some space, and Remus thought how much more true it was. Harry had a bit of wolf in him, but falcon suited him beautifully. And not simply because of his flying, though that also made sense in all of this. Bird would be hard for him to learn though. Remus could help teach him, and the others, but another bird would have been more help. Severus had come out behind him, and knew him too well.

He admitted. "Abraxas was an eagle I believe."

* * *

Harry and Draco were still not happy about training together, but they wanted this. As Lucius and the others watched them practice, thought it was actually good. They may not be bonding, but it would help at least in transforming. They were always competing, in class or on the quidditch pitch, or anywhere else. And that competition fuelled them, and might work for them here as well. They hoped though the boys were fighting now, it might give them some common ground to work on. Or so Lucius and Remus, Severus as well, were holding out some hope for.

Harry found his way into the gallery a week after his birthday. It was the first time in practice, that either he or Draco had seen any real change. For now it seemed more meditation then anything, but they were told that was normal. Harry's arms were itching a bit.

Abraxas smiled. "It has been a while."

Harry realized it had been a week. "Missing me?"

Abraxas didn't deny it. "I seem awake more often."

Harry found his chair. "Your son will have to visit."

Abraxas admitted. "He does."

Harry was not surprised. "See, not lacking for conversation."

Abraxas agreed. "Just not the kind I was hoping for."

Harry blushed a bit. "I have been busy."

Abraxas knew but asked. "I thought you done your homework."

Harry nodded. "Your son is teaching me to be an animagus."

Abraxas smiled. "It has gone well?"

Harry smirked. "Except the Draco part."

Abraxas chuckled. "And what form have you taken?"

Harry smiled a bit. "A falcon. Well they say a kestrel."

Abraxas had never seen Harry on a broom, but he had heard him speak of flying. And Lucius had told him about Harry, and on a broom as well. But he knew enough about animal symbolism, he thought the little falcon suited Harry quite well. He didn't try to hide a smile, when Harry told him that Draco was a ferret. From what he heard of his grandson, it seemed fitting as well. He knew Harry didn't like Draco, but much of what he said about Draco was likely true. He remembered his own son at that age, and had a feeling Draco was a lot like his father.

Harry saw the small almost laughing smile when he mentioned the ferret. He was reminded Lucius had almost laughed as well, and had been hiding it from his son. Harry could see at least, there seemed to be a somewhat less stuffy side to the older Malfoy men.

Abraxas worried when Harry continued to itch his arms. "Are you okay?"

Harry stopped. "Fine."

Abraxas didn't buy it. "Your arms are bright red."

Harry admitted. "From practice."

Abraxas was amazed. "You are already changing?"

Harry shook his head. "Just my arm hair turned to down."

Abraxas heard the disappointment. "In a week? That is good."

Harry had been told. "Your son said the same."

Abraxas confided. "I had a near rash wish my first feathers."

Harry stopped. "Feathers?"

Abraxas nodded. "I was, am, an animagus."

Harry remembered Lucius said something. "I thought you'd be a snake. Draco seemed to think it a family trait he ended."

Abraxas shook his head. "It is about the person, not the blood."

Harry was reminded. "I thought I'd be a dog. But Malfoy men seem alike."

Abraxas shook his head. "Did we go back again?"

Harry laughed a little. "No. I wish more of this side rubbed off on your son."

Abraxas reminded him. "He is different, when you give him a chance."

Harry was uncomfortable. "You said your arms felt like this?"

Abraxas didn't comment on the change. "Just the first few times."

Harry groaned. "And I thought flying would be the hard part."

Abraxas confirmed flying and wings was a hard part, but came later in the transformation. But he thought to make Harry feel better, by mentioning gaining a tale was considered one of the biggest discomforts. It worked, as Harry was reminded Draco would have one, and he would at least not be alone in the discomfort it seemed. Abraxas was not sure, if reminding Harry Draco would feel pain too was a good thing, but was happy that it worked. He liked making Harry it seemed, and Harry came back more often, when he seemed happier.

Harry asked. "Could you help teach me?"

Abraxas was surprised. "I am limited in here."

Harry knew. "And I promised not to do it alone."

Abraxas agreed. "While I am in here, I do not believe I count."

Harry wondered. "Would you if out?"

Abraxas was confused. "I have helped you study."

Harry reminded him. "Lucius said he was older."

Abraxas suspected Harry thought Lucius lied. "I believed my son had other things to focus on."

Harry was happy Lucius was honest. "And me?"

Abraxas shrugged. "Times change. Besides, you have already started."

Harry was about to leave but asked. "What happens when I go back to school?"

Abraxas was not sure what he was asking. "What do you mean?"

Harry motioned to him. "With you?"

Abraxas sighed. "Unless my son brings me to school, it will be next summer."

Harry surprised him. "I hope he brings you."

Abraxas had a hopeful smile. "You will miss me."

Harry didn't admit it at first. "I'd not want you to be lonely."

Harry was not ready to admit, perhaps he liked talking and being around the man. He was in the room, so Draco could have his grandfather one day. Or so he told himself, all he would say out loud or in his head, so far. But he could admit deep down, that the man was growing on him. He had found a Malfoy who he could laugh and smile with. The whole being in a painting thing, was a sticking point for him.

Abraxas wanted to reach out and touch him. "I would hope I could hand you a flower for real one day soon."

**An: So thank you for the votes. Ferret was top choice for Draco. They are known to be inquisitive, and though playful, are opportunistic, cunning, and take advantage of opportunities. I thought they fit Draco in many ways.**

**Bird was top choice for Harry, other than a wolf. Kestrels are a small form of falcons. In lore, they represent not only speed and grace, but because they can hover, extreme flying skills like Harry. They are known for intuition, independence and a private side, and an ability to observe their surroundings. They are also thought to be symbolic of diplomacy. I thought it reflected Harry well, and answered the call for a bird.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Harry will start breaking some ice with Draco and Lucius, and Abraxas may soon have his wish to touch Harry for real.**


	10. the cave

Harry had made sure to spend time in the gallery every day, with Abraxas. The man couldn't teach him himself, Harry had made a promise. But the man could give him tips though, he had been a bird as well. Or he was a bird, well he would be one again, if they could free him. He had limited powers in the painting, and taking his animagus form, was not possible. Harry hoped he would learn soon, and not just in competition. And he found as Abraxas shared more stories of his own turn, he wished the man was out there. He found himself spending more and more time with the man, and it had not gone unnoticed by the others. Draco didn't know yet, but the others did and noticed.

Lucius could admit he was slightly jealous again. He for a moment thought not to bring the painting with them, but shook that way. He wanted his father back, competition or not. And he knew the time was coming, when he would tell his son as well.

Lucius found Harry coming out of the hall one afternoon. "Harry."

Harry turned. "I was headed to write to Fred."

Lucius stopped him. "I thought you'd take a walk to the beach with me."

Harry sighed. "I spent the morning with you."

Lucius reminded him. "With my son."

Harry reminded him. "You insisted on teaching us both."

Lucius sighed. "I promised him as well."

Harry grunted. "Could teach us separately."

Lucius tried. "He will be family."

Harry spat. "You don't need to remind me."

Lucius tried to remember what his father said. "There are some caves I thought you may like."

Harry paused. "Caves?"

Lucius nodded. "I used to explore them."

Harry knew he had to try. "I guess."

Lucius led the way. "A walk cannot hurt."

Harry grunted. "As long as you don't try to jump me."

Lucius felt like defending himself, but let it drop. He had never given Harry reason to believe he would try anything. He had treated Harry with nothing but respect, and tried to give him space as well. But he knew the contract was a shock, and Harry was not born to this kind of thing. He not only thought about his son, but himself. He may have been traditional, but he was not happy when he learned who he was to marry. Almost all old bloods his age married as he had, but some had found love. His only happiness had come in the form of his son.

As they went down to the beach and off into some caves, Harry for a moment thought maybe he should apologize. He knew he was perhaps too hard on Lucius, but he could not bring himself to say the words.

Lucius noticed Harry seemed to like them. "Not so bad?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

Lucius added. "I thought you'd enjoy the caves at least."

Harry found himself saying. "I guess the company too."

Lucius smiled a little. "Progress."

Harry grunted. "You sound like him."

Lucius didn't want to think of his father. "I have been told."

Harry switched topics when he noticed something. "What is this?"

Lucius smiled. "A bit of a secret room."

Harry bent down to go in. "Looks like someone lived in here."

Lucius shook his head. "No."

Harry pointed. "It looks like an old bed."

Lucius nodded. "It is called the lover's nest."

Harry flushed. "You mean…."

Lucius nodded. "A few generations used it."

Harry was uncomfortable. "I don't see you and her…"

Lucius shook his head. "Not with her."

Harry knew the man would have had others. "Maybe….."

Lucius had not meant to bring Harry here; it was not intentional on his part. But he took the moment, and he drew Harry into his arms. The startled boy didn't push back, and Lucius lifted his chin. For one sweet moment he kissed Harry, and he could imagine laying Harry down on the bed and having that body. He could admit he was growing hard, and he found himself leading Harry backwards.

Harry had been startled by the kiss, and had not fought it. But as he felt the man moving him back, he was coming around to his senses. And as he felt the man's erection forming, he knew Lucius didn't want just a kiss from him.

He pushed away. "No."

Lucius held him by the waste. "You were enjoying it."

Harry went red. "No."

Lucius pulled him back and whispered. "I want you."

Harry forced his way back. "You brought me here to fuck me."

Lucius shook his head. "I wanted a walk."

Harry pointed to the front of his pants. "That is why you are hard."

Lucius sighed. "I am attracted to you lion."

Harry blushed. "I won't have sex."

Lucius drew him back in. "There is more."

Harry shook. "No."

Lucius' hand went to Harry's pants. "If you stopped fighting it so much, you may enjoy me too."

Harry allowed the man to hold him for a moment. "I don't want this."

Lucius nuzzled his neck. "Let me show you."

Harry didn't fight at first; he was lost in his thoughts. There was a blonde in his head, but it was not the man who was nuzzling his neck. Harry finally jerked away when Lucius began undoing his zipper. Harry couldn't let this happen, as the man's hand slipped in, Harry pushed back with all of his might. He may have to marry the man, and maybe he was physically drawn, but he wouldn't. And another blonde kept popping up.

Harry headed for the exit. "I have to get out of here."

* * *

Severus and Remus had been worried, when Harry had come back. They had seen how upset he was, but he fled past them. They had seen him go out with Lucius, and heard the other man mention caves. Severus knew about the caves, and the room as well. Remus was irate, and was sure Lucius must have tried something. Severus calmed him, and reminded Remus they both knew better. Lucius was attracted, but he'd not rape Harry either. Even if not about the contract, he'd be worried if nothing else, for his life. Even Severus would hex him, if he forced Harry.

Draco had seen Harry go, and he went to follow him. Blaise and Pansy had been gone for weeks, and he and Harry had been amusement for each other. They had done their studies together, and even played some snap.

He saw Harry flee into a room. "What is he doing in there?"

Lucius appeared. "Draco?"

Draco turned to his dad. "I thought you took a walk."

Lucius nodded. "We just returned."

Draco realized. "You were with Harry."

Lucius was a bit pink. "I was."

Draco thought. "He was upset."

Lucius knew. "He fled."

Draco eyed him. "And why? What did you do?"

Lucius smirked. "Is this concern for Harry?"

Draco ground his teeth. "Uncle Sev loves him."

Lucius sighed. "I moved too quickly."

Draco never knew his father to be impulsive. "You better not have hurt him, or his Uncles will be out for blood."

Lucius knew all too well. "And my father."

Draco stopped. "Your father? Am I missing something?"

Lucius realized what he had said before he had meant to. He was not sure why he had not told his son, about the painting. In reality, Draco was the only one in the house who didn't know. Lucius had not told the others, but he knew that Harry had. Draco deserved his grandfather, one of the reasons that he wanted his father free. He found himself telling Draco about the painting, knowing he should have told his son long ago.

Draco was shocked, not only about his grandfather and the curse, but Harry's part in it. He was also understanding his dad's rash actions, even if his father did not. He pushed away the thought of Harry being with his grandfather, and went to go in.

Lucius stopped him. "You should wait."

Draco smirked. "I want to see this."

Lucius pointed. "Harry is in with him."

Draco opened the door. "He can learn to share."

Harry turned an angry look. "I want to be alone."

Draco smirked. "To have a rendezvous with my grandsire?"

Harry was stunned. "You know?"

Draco reminded him. "He is my grandsire."

Abraxas spoke. "My grandson, you remind me a lot of your father at that age."

Draco turned to him. "My godfather says the same thing."

Harry glared angrily at Lucius. "This is your doing."

Lucius didn't deny it. "He deserved to know."

Harry grunted. "You waited until after what you just pulled."

Abraxas was worried. "What he pulled?"

Lucius actually glared at his father. "He came running to you."

Abraxas clarified. "He has said nothing."

Draco slipped out of the room, not noticed as he did. He had a feeling the three of them needed to have this out, and he didn't need to be part of it. He went down to find his Uncle and Remus, and told them what was happening. He gave a tone down version, as he thought to spare his father a hex. He knew his dad and Severus were all but brothers, why he called his godfather his Uncle, but Harry was the man's nephew. Both men looked worried, and somehow Draco was not surprised, they went to see Harry. He knew his dad was lucky he had not told them all.

Harry glared at Lucius. "Thought I would brag?"

Lucius shook his head. "You were the one who came in here."

Abraxas was worried. "About what?"

Lucius was not happy. "Nothing."

Harry glared. "Your son taking me to the sex cave."

Abraxas looked at his son. "Lucius?"

Lucius reminded his father. "I am not a child any more. And I did not force myself on him."

Harry smirked. "You had your hand in my…"

Lucius was red from the fact his dad was there. "You were not protesting at first."

Harry grunted. "I did."

Lucius drew closer. "You returned the kiss."

Harry tried to deny it. "No."

Lucius drew Harry towards him. "You did."

Harry was uncomfortable especially where they were. "Let go of me."

Lucius wasn't backing down and traced Harry's lips. "I am going to kiss you again."

Harry pushed back, but he was drawn into the man's arms and he found the mouth against his. He felt Lucius trying to coax his mouth open, but Harry wouldn't. As the teeth of the other man sunk into his lip forcing Harry's mouth open, Harry struggled in his arms. He found himself allowing the man's tongue to explore, but he was trying to push away from him. Lucius was hard again, and he would not continue.

Lucius was shocked when he was yanked away from Harry. He turned expecting Remus. He was agape. "What?"

**An: A little more action and a cliff hanger. Please remember where the review button is, a month later and no one seems to have found it.**


	11. the hex

Severus knew his godson too well, and he headed for the stairs. Draco had been good at hiding things, except from two people, his dad and Uncle. He knew Draco was worried, and while not lying, he was not telling the full truth. He had admitted his dad had made Harry upset, and Harry had fled from him. But he had down played it but Severus did not call him on it. He knew Draco loved his dad, and he had come to them. And he was hoping things may have calmed, before he and Remus got there. Remus would rip the man to shreds if he had reason to fear for his godson's safety. Severus would be only little better he could admit, when it came to protecting his nephew.

Lucius found himself yanked away from Harry, and turned around in anger and shock. He had noticed his son go, and assumed he had gone to his Uncle and Harry's godfather. He was expecting Remus behind him or even Severus, but he was in shock.

He stared at his father. "What?"

Abraxas was seething. "He told you to let go."

Harry was shaking. "You are free."

Lucius looked at his father. "How?"

Abraxas did not let go but he looked at Harry. "Harry."

The door burst open and Remus and Severus came in. "What is going on?"

Harry was so confused he ran to his godfather. "Moony?"

Severus ignored Abraxas and turned to Lucius. "What the hell happened?"

Lucius looked back and forth. "It was a misunderstanding."

Harry was shaking. "He…."

Remus noticed his zipper. "He touched you?"

Severus sent his brother flying across the room crashing into a wall. "How the hell do you lay a hand on my nephew?"

Lucius tried to move but was pinned. "We are to be married."

Severus walked over to him. "I should hex your balls off where you stand."

Lucius reminded him. "Harry and I will have to marry."

Severus put a wand under his chin. "What did I tell you I'd ever do if someone threatened Draco?"

Lucius paled. "We are brothers."

Severus smirked. "That is the only thing saving you right now."

Lucius reminded him. "Draco is your godson. Harry is…."

Severus swung back around. "My beloved sister's little boy. My blood, my nephew."

Lucius called as the man went to leave. "I will be at school…."

Severus turned and removing Lucius' clothes, cast a spell. "A little something to think about."

Severus said nothing else, leaving the room to follow Remus who had led Harry from the room. Remus had wanted to rip the man apart, but Harry was too shaken and would not let go of him. Severus was no less ready to shred the man, and he had told the truth, only his bond with the man saved Lucius. And Draco, who was in the room, and loved his father dearly. But he'd never let Lucius hurt Harry again.

Severus did not speak at first when he met the other two down in the den. He instead summoned Kreacher and Dobby, both who oddly listened to him, and ordered them to pack the bags for the three of them. He doubted Lucius would try anything soon, but Harry would not be near.

Dobby asked. "Where do we take?"

Severus thought. "Grimmauld."

Harry looked up. "Why?"

Severus came to him. "You will not be in the same house as him."

Remus agreed. "I was wrong to bring you."

Harry trembled. "He will be at school."

Severus assured him. "I have made him think twice of touching you."

Harry was shocked. "He is your brother."

Severus reminded him. "You are my nephew."

Harry just clung to Remus. "I guess."

Severus summoned the bus. "I will never let anyone touch you."

Remus helped Harry to the second floor. "Neither of us will."

Harry looked back towards the manor. "He is free."

Severus shared a look with Remus. "I am sure we are missing an interesting family reunion."

They headed for London, and Harry did not speak again. Severus knew Harry was surprised, that his Uncle would be so upset for him. And more than that, he would hex Lucius, a man he considered his brother. Harry had reminded Severus when Severus had tried to defend Lucius before, that he was Lucius' best friend. But no matter how close they were, Severus would never allow Lucius to hurt Harry.

Remus saw Harry's look when they got there. "It's only ten days."

Severus added. "We could go to the manor."

Harry shook his head. "It's fine."

Remus put a hand on his arm. "I will continue your training."

Severus saw Harry blanch. "We should settle in."

Harry was reluctant to leave Remus' side. "Ok."

Remus reminded him. "No one can come through the wards."

Severus agreed. "And I think your two elves would help as well."

Harry was reminded. "Dobby doesn't like him."

Remus went with him. "And Kreacher likes no one."

Severus saw to the wards just to be sure as the other two settled in. He had dinner on its way when they reappeared. "Sit."

Harry eyed him. "What did you do to Lucius?"

Severus smiled. "I gave him a bit of a painful STD I believe muggles call it."

Remus saw Harry smiling a little and shook his head. "Doesn't sound entirely legal."

Severus smirked. "Funny coming from a marauder. But legal."

One upside to being a spy, he knew the lines well enough. As long as it was nothing permanent, it was legal. And while Lucius could not remove it himself, it was removable. Severus told Harry the key for it, putting it in his hands, it seemed only fair. He could see in Harry's eyes, once again he was surprised his Uncle stood up for him. Severus knew he had a lot to make up for, but he would prove it.

Kreacher appeared. "Master Lord Black, there be a Malfoy trying to get in."

* * *

Abraxas, Draco and Lucius all stood in the same room for the first time. Narcissa had been pregnant with Draco, when Abraxas was thought to have died. He had been hoping to have a reunion, when he realized that Harry may be the key to waking him up, but not like this. He had been hoping for something slightly more happy, and not with his son naked and pinned to a wall. And he could see Draco was confused and upset. He could admit if Severus had not done it to Lucius, he would have. His son should have been grateful, Severus took it easier then he would have.

Lucius looked between his father and son, and wondered why neither of them were freeing him. This was not the reunion he wanted, and definitely not with him naked. He knew the spell his brother had used, and that he would not be free of it soon.

Lucius finally said. "Are you going to free me?"

Abraxas growled. "I see nothing wrong with where you are."

Draco agreed but added. "Maybe some clothes."

Lucius ground his teeth. "I am your father."

Draco agreed. "Why I am giving you clothes."

Abraxas looked at Draco. "I am pleased to finally meet you."

Draco smiled a little. "I am too."

Lucius tried. "How about freeing me for this little reunion?"

Abraxas turned to him. "No."

Draco agreed. "You are lucky he didn't castrate you."

Lucius reminded him. "I am your father. And you don't even like him."

Draco spat. "That doesn't mean I agree with you trying to rape him."

Lucius snarled. "I didn't try to rape him."

Abraxas agreed with his grandson. "It sure seemed that way."

Abraxas may have been traditional, but he was taught to respect your partners. Lucius' mother didn't deserve it, and had a lover who cursed him, but he never laid a hand on her. He had taught his son to be traditional, but since Harry, he was starting to regret just how traditional that it was. But he was wishing his son had learned a lot more from him. His son may have been a spy, but this was too much.

Draco knew he had never been friends with Harry, but he had been trying. They had been training together, and playing snap together too. He had reminded his father what would happen if he hurt Harry. He knew his father was attracted to Harry, but never thought this.

Lucius glared. "I should never have brought him here."

Abraxas understood. "You wish I was not awake."

Draco smiled. "Not just awake."

Lucius grumbled. "I am happy you are back."

Abraxas clarified. "Just not for competition."

Lucius grumbled. "I deserve to be happy."

Draco smirked. "And so does he."

Abraxas agreed. "You lost any chance with him."

Lucius spat. "You are hoping I have."

Abraxas reminded him. "He won't soon forget."

Lucius smirked. "He may you. I will be at school."

Abraxas reminded him. "The seat is held by Lord Malfoy."

Lucius bristled. "Why couldn't you come back in two years?"

Abraxas smiled. "Fate."

Draco shook his head. "Maybe I should just marry him and save you both."

Neither man seemed to hear him or take him seriously, though it had been meant as a joke of course. Draco knew his father had thought that he had it in the bag. He was attracted to Harry, and Harry had to marry him, unless Draco changed his mind on it. He had never seen his father so attracted or jealous for that matter. His father was so cool and in control in public, and at home at times, this was a definite change.

Lucius glared as his father went to leave. "I will marry him."

Abraxas turned back. "You had little chance before you did this."

Lucius smirked. "Because you think he is your soul mate."

Abraxas corrected him. "I know."

Lucius sneered. "I think it's just an excuse. You are attracted and don't want to lose to me."

Abraxas released his son. "The fact I stand before you, is proof enough."

Lucius hated this. "He will forgive me."

Abraxas chuckled. "You better hope so. I have a feeling he is the one to cure you."

Lucius went red. "My brother had no right."

Draco spoke up. "I think you got off lucky."

Abraxas agreed. "Considered that a few times when you were a teen."

Lucius reminded him. "I am not a teen anymore."

Abraxas stopped. "Then stop acting like one."

Lucius followed him. "I am in control."

Abraxas shook his head. "You can't control other people. Learn to control your hormones."

Lucius had spent so many years playing Lord Malfoy a spy and a power master. He had people bowing all over him, even the minister of magic, during and after the war. Albus was the only one who really opposed him and that was for show, as they had worked together. He was used to getting his way and people doing as he told them to do. His brother and son were a few who gave him a fight.

Lucius followed his father outside. "If you think I am just going to roll over and let you have him, you are mistaken."

**An: So Harry being at risk, was the final key to release Abraxas. And now the real fun begins.**


	12. the school

Harry sent a panicked look at his Uncle and Remus, when Kreacher appeared. The words that a Malfoy were here and wanting into the house, sent shivers up and down his back. He had been assured the wards would keep them out, and the elves would as well. Dobby never liked Lucius, Harry learned he was a Black elf to begin with. And Kreacher liked few people, and only took orders from Harry, and Severus it seemed. Kritter was just happy to be summoned from the manner, and was not about to do anything to be sent back. He had thought he left the Malfoys behind, well until school. He knew Lucius would not give up, and he was reminded about the contract, but for now.

Severus shared a look with Remus, and he too was confused. He knew Lucius would not wait until school, but thought he would wait a few days. He would be hurting from what happened, and not wanting to show his face. Or so Severus had thought, and he usually knew Lucius well.

Harry went to leave. "He came."

Severus tried to calm him. "He cannot enter."

Remus looked at Kreacher. "You are not to allow Lucius even on the porch."

Kreacher shook his head. "It not be former Lord Malfoy."

Harry was confused. "Former?"

Remus reminded him. "His father is alive."

Severus looked at the elf. "You said a Malfoy."

Kreacher nodded. "One be a Black. I should be letting in, but you say no Malfoys, but he is a Black."

Harry was too tired. "A Black?"

Severus understood. "My godson. Draco is here?"

Kreacher nodded. "He be here. He with Dobby."

Harry sighed. "He can be allowed in the house."

Severus stopped. "How did he come? You said there were two."

Kreacher bowed. "Lord Malfoy also."

Harry was shocked. "Abraxas is here."

Severus turned to Harry. "It is your choice on both."

Draco's mother was a Black, but he was a Malfoy, and he didn't have the right to just enter. Harry could deny any Black the right to be here, Black manor or any of the houses. Severus was surprised as they were, that his godson had come. Draco was a good kid, and he had brought Harry help though. He and Harry had been getting along better, and he knew Draco was angry at his father about what had happened.

Harry was not sure about either of them being here, but he was reminded Draco had helped him. And that he was his Uncle's godson, and he knew that should mean something to him. He was not about to allow Lucius here, but the other two he did.

Draco and his grandsire came into the den. "Not sure you'd let us in."

Severus reminded him. "There is good reason for the wards."

Abraxas looked at Harry. "He will not hurt you again."

Harry was pale. "You have his word on that?"

Draco heard the tone. "Uncle Sev left him a lot to think on."

Abraxas swore to Harry. "I will never let him hurt you."

Harry drew back. "You can try."

Abraxas promised again. "He will not."

Harry reminded him. "The contract."

Abraxas gently reminded him. "He is not the only option."

Draco surprised him. "I'd, to save you that."

Harry smirked. "I thought you said you'd rather go muggle."

Abraxas reminded him. "It's almost two years."

Severus turned to his godson. "Your father knows you are here?"

Draco reminded him. "You are my joint guardian."

Severus saw Harry's look. "For the war."

Remus suggested. "I am sure more dinner could be brought."

Harry saw all eyes on him, and he nodded in agreement. He had allowed them in, and he didn't seem to be in a rush to drive them out now. Draco had an odd guardianship arrangement. Even when his mother was alive, Severus had a legal role as a guardian to his godson. Usually it was only one when the parents were dead, like Harry. But Lucius had done it, so that during the war time, Severus could protect Draco.

Abraxas turned to Harry after dinner. "I'd like to remain."

Harry was on edge. "You have a town house."

Draco spoke. "I'd like time with him. And I'd have to go back to Dad."

Abraxas reminded Harry. "He is legally here because of your Uncle."

Severus stepped in. "I will go…."

Harry cut him off. "You can both remain."

Draco smiled a little. "Maybe can teach you chess better."

Harry managed a small laugh. "Good luck with that, Ron has tried."

Abraxas stopped Harry up stairs later. "I hoped we could talk."

Harry turned. "I thought you'd be with Draco."

Abraxas reminded him. "He is not the only reason I stay."

Harry smirked. "Your first day of freedom in twenty years, I'd think you'd be out."

Abraxas shook his head. "I have all the company I want."

Harry reminded him. "I return to school soon."

Abraxas smiled a little. "More incentive."

Harry pulled back. "I have already been man-handled by one Malfoy tonight."

Abraxas was a bit hurt. "I will never hurt you."

Harry pulled back. "Your son said the same thing."

Abraxas swore. "I would rather die than hurt you."

Severus had appeared as Harry disappeared into a room. "After Lucius, you have quite the uphill battle."

It would never have been easy, he had known that from the star. Unlike his son, he did not care about the contract. He wanted Harry to love him, and want to be with him, not simply to remain free. His son had hurt Harry both physically and emotionally, and made it hard for all of them. Harry had already been upset and scared, and Lucius had increased that. Abraxas though planned to prove to Harry he could be patient.

Severus smiled a touch when Abraxas asked about the room. "You are not the only painting he likes to speak to."

* * *

Lucius was not amused, with his son, his father or his so called brother to say the least. He was in London, but he had been turned away from the house. And he had been informed by the bank and ministry his father was back from the dead, and he was no longer Lord Malfoy. He had his trust fund and the manor, and he was still head of his company. But he no longer had a seat on the governors, and an in with the school. He knew his dad and the others were counting on it, to keep Harry away from him, but he was not done. He was not to be kept away.

Harry and Draco headed for the train on the first of the year. They were by no means friends, but the last ten days had helped more than the summer. Severus had agreed to train them both, with the help of Abraxas and Remus.

Harry eyed Abraxas. "You are coming?"

Abraxas nodded. "I am."

Remus reminded him. "So Lucius can't."

Draco nodded. "A school governor."

Harry pointed out. "One has never lived at school."

Abraxas agreed. "But my son convinced the others it was a good idea."

Remus added. "It will allow me to teach."

Severus reminded him. "Now parents know about full moons."

Harry smiled a little. "I am glad you will be at school."

Remus kissed his head. "I am happy too."

Severus motioned. "You boys should get on."

Harry nodded. "I haven't been so anxious for school in a long time."

Severus looked at Abraxas. "I have heard nothing from Lucius."

Abraxas understood his meaning. "I am concerned as well."

Lucius was not one to go down without a fight, both his brother and father knew that. It was not simply about the hex, but that was a part. Lucius wanted Harry, and he was convinced he still had some chance in this. He would not be kept from Harry forever, and they were wondering when he would make the next move. Harry had been reluctant to leave the house for school shopping, but they had convinced him to go. Tonks had come with them, off the clock, but she was still an auror. She didn't know it all, but was very protective of Harry.

Harry was happy to find his friends and spend the train ride with them. He had seen them through the summer from time to time, including shopping, but not as much as other summers. They knew most of what happened, including Abraxas.

Ron was surprised when they went into the hall later. "I am seeing blondes."

Harry smirked. "I told you he was teaching."

Hermione shook her head. "Not the one he was talking about."

Ron agreed. "What is Lucius doing here?"

Harry went pale. "I have no idea."

Remus appeared at his side before sorting. "Albus will speak with us after dinner."

Harry nodded but asked. "Did you know?"

Remus assured him. "We were all as shocked."

Ron groaned. "Three generations of them."

Hermione reminded Ron. "Harry has to marry one."

Harry agreed with Ron. "I don't need reminding."

Hermione squeezed his hand. "It will work out."

Albus eventually presented Lucius. "And helping Professor Lupin on full moons and with senior classes, Professor Malfoy."

Harry gawked when he herd Lucius would teach senior levels. "This is a bad dream."

After dinner, when the others headed for the dorm, Harry headed with his godfather and Uncle up to the office All three Malfoys came, and from the look on Draco and Abraxas, both were surprised and not very happy either. Draco had not spoken to his dad since the hex, he was angry as well. Albus was no more happy about this, but his hands had been tied, and he hoped to calm it.

Remus asked. "What is he doing here?"

Abraxas agreed. "I am the school governor."

Albus sighed. "Lucius had already been offered a teaching job."

Severus smirked. "As a governor."

Lucius shook his head. "Not at all."

Harry was upset. "I can't be in his class."

Albus assured him. "He will not touch you."

Harry was shaken. "He did before."

Severus was not pleased. "The school governors….."

Lucius handed him a contract. "Signed by the minister of magic."

Remus snarled at Lucius. "You touch him, even Cornelius won't save you."

Abraxas agreed. "That man forgets himself."

Lucius had been reminded, that he had power beyond his title. He had tripled his trust fund, and turned Malfoy industries into what it was. And his contacts in business and the ministry were not bound to his title, as his father seemed to think. Cornelius had only been too happy to help. The man usually preferred those with a title, but Lucius had a special power over him. Lucius was not going down without a fight.

Lucius got up close to his father as they left. "I told you I'd not let you have him without a fight. "

**An: So both Malfoys at school and Lucius determined to still win.**

**Review, continue to use that Review button at the bottom.**


	13. the class

Lucius would not be driven away from Harry, spell or not. He had to be a bit more careful, especially since he was at school. But also as Harry seemed to be the cure for the little hex put on him. He thought it only fair, since he was willing to wed and bed Harry to save him from prison, that Harry would free him. They didn't have to marry for two years, but he didn't see any need for them to wait for sex. Harry was likely one of the only young men who didn't visit the alcoves, or the bathrooms, he remembered all too well. He knew his son had.

He smiled as he waited for his first sixth year class to start the next morning. Three days a week all morning he would have Harry in class. It was not like he could do anything in class, but he would find ways. Severus always told him after all, that Harry was practically begging for detentions. Well detentions he would get, and maybe a bit of old fashioned punishment might help.

He eyed the class and the clock. He walked over to Ron and Hermione. "Where is he?"

Hermione looked up. "He, Professor?"

Ron looked across. "Your son is by the window."

Lucius growled. "Mr. Potter, I didn't think he'd be late."

Hermione smiled. "He isn't in this class."

Lucius was angry. "He would have to get special permission to be in Lupin's class or a tutor."

Ron ground his teeth. "He dropped the class."

Hermione added. "Decided to take care of magical creatures instead."

Lucius was truly shocked. "He wished to be an auror."

Ron shrugged. "Considering being a vet like Charlie, I guess."

Hermione was not so hidden. "He had enough of teachers of this class he didn't respect."

Lucius was furious and doing a poor job of hiding it. "I'd watch my tongue Miss Granger or you can have detention."

Draco actually spoke. "You can't give her detention because Harry said he'd rather have Lockhart."

Ron whispered to Hermione. "After he was addled."

Lucius heard snickers and he knew he needed to take control. "Let us start."

Lucius had known very few kids to drop defence, except those who were more into the book studies. Anyone who passed high enough usually took the class, and thanks to the DA, many had. He had heard how much Harry loved the class, and had been told all about his little club too. He also knew Harry wanted to be an auror, or had said so up until the end of last year. It was not odd he may change, with the war over, James Potter would not have been an auror but for the war. But he knew this had nothing to do with Harry taking a sudden interest in animals.

He held it together until lunch time, but even his son had risked getting detention from him. He had tried to make Draco live with him, but was informed while it was allowed, a student was not required to live with a parent if they taught.

He found Harry down in the hall. "I expected you in class."

Harry pulled back. "I chose not to continue."

Lucius ground his teeth. "It is your favorite."

Harry smirked. "Actually charms always has been."

Lucius didn't back off. "You can't be an auror without it."

Harry shrugged. "I don't wish to be since the war."

Lucius drew closer. "You are only punishing yourself."

Harry reminded him. "I am still taking charms and transfiguration."

Lucius tried. "We start duelling soon."

Harry would not be tempted. "I remember the duelling club."

Lucius was reminded of the Lockhart comment. "I am sure mine will be an improvement."

Harry smirked. "I am not so sure."

Lucius stopped him from leaving. "You will remain until we are done speaking."

Harry wasn't giving in. "I am late for lunch."

Lucius reminded him. "I am your professor."

Harry smirked. "You lost any right to my respect."

Lucius pulled him in close. "I am still your professor."

Harry pulled back. "I am not in your class. And I answer to Professor McGonagall last I looked."

With that Harry went into the Great Hall, and Lucius was left stewing. Harry was right, there was little chance Lucius could give him detention. If Harry was in his class, he could give him detention, and run it. But if Harry broke a school rule out of class, he answered to either his head of house, or the headmaster if too bad. There were times another professor would, but the head of house would and could step in. And from what he knew, Minerva would. Minerva may have been stern, and not as open as Severus was with his house, but the Lions were hers to protect.

He did not see his father until he heard a voice. "I see you are disappointed."

He turned. "Why do I get the feeling you had some part?"

Abraxas shrugged. "No idea, as I have not spoken to him since yesterday."

Lucius didn't buy it. "That boy loves defense."

Abraxas agreed. "I believe he will continue."

Lucius spat. "He just refused."

Abraxas amended it. "In private."

Lucius shook his head. "He would need permission from Fudge"

Severus appeared and answered. "Only if he wanted official credit for the class."

Lucius turned to him. "How am I not surprised?"

Severus shrugged "Remus and I will be working on his form with him."

Lucius spat. "That was meant as a way for us to spend time."

Abraxas shook his head. "He will never be alone with you again."

Lucius was once again left stewing; as he watched his father and Severus go into the hall. Harry had rooms with both his Uncle and godfather, though like Draco, he chose to remain in the dorms. He had spent the night before talking to them, and how he could get away from Lucius. Unfortunately for him to take tutoring and get credit, Lucius was right, he'd need Fudge to sign off. Fudge was usually about titles and money, and Harry was drowning in them, but Fudge seemed to like Lucius. This seemed the best solution, though they wished for a better one.

Severus reminded Abraxas when he felt guilty. "It is your son, not you. And Harry will still get defense."

* * *

Harry had spent the night with his godfather and Uncle, but he had spoken to his friends too. Ron and Hermione were surprised, but they supported him. Ron though he should start up the DA again, though Harry was not certain. He didn't think Lucius would do a bad job, no matter what else he thought of the man If Lucius started a club, Harry would be able to join, but not duelling in the class. But his Uncles and Abraxas promised they would include defense in his lessons with them. He had not lied; he was no longer considering being an auror, not after the war. He knew his dad would have played quidditch, if not for the war. And charms was his favorite as well, but he still hated being driven off like that.

He had his first care of magical creatures class in the afternoon. He was reminded Charlie had returned recently, and was working as a vet healer with the ministry. He had a lot in common with Charlie, and he loved spending time with Hagrid, but never thought to continue this class.

Hagrid was surprised. "Harry."

Harry smiled. "I missed you."

Hagrid hugged him. "Have a free period? I….."

Harry shook his head. "Neville and I are in the class."

Neville had decided to take a fourth. "We are."

Hagrid was surprised. "I thought you'd take the big five."

Harry shook his head. "I decided to not go for defense."

Hagrid was surprised but smiled. "I am happy to have you."

Harry smiled too. "Not sure you will turn me into a vet like Charlie."

Hagrid laughed a little. "He was obsessed from the start."

Neville walked with them. "Animals and plants, not what Gran wanted."

Harry reminded him. "She is proud; you have the new owl and wand."

Hagrid even added. "Madam Sprout always raves about you."

Neville smiled a little. "Maybe I'll get to do tea with you and Harry now."

Hagrid grinned. "I am always happy for company. I made some stone cakes."

Harry whispered to Neville. "Might not inspire me to be a vet, but a chef."

Harry loved Hagrid, and had been having tea with him since his first year. The man was a bit lonely, and always happy for company. Harry had not planned to continue with the class, and either had Neville. But Neville was only taking three others, and decided to keep Harry company. Neville hoped to one day take over herbology, and though only a sixth year, Madam Sprout already was planning on offering to apprentice him. Harry knew his gran was proud after the ministry, and would be proud if he taught. Harry wished he knew what he wanted to do.

After class the two stayed and had dinner with Hagrid, though the meal was brought from the school. Neville was delighted to stay, he had never really been involved with Harry and his adventures, until the ministry. Few would consider dinner an adventure, but was enough for Neville.

Neville looked to the pitch as they headed back. "Try outs this weekend?"

Harry nodded. "Changed your mind?"

Neville shook his head. "Thank you."

Harry clapped him on the back. "You will make a good manager."

Neville smiled. "Happy you are back and captain."

Harry was relieved too. "Missed playing last year."

Neville wondered. "Odd without the old team?"

Harry nodded. "It will be, just me and Katie left."

Ron had appeared. "What are Ginny and I? Or do you plan to replace us?"

Harry smirked. "Your sister of course not. You, well…"

Ron shot him a nasty look. "Keep that up and I will give you detention."

Harry laughed. "Well we do need two red heads on the team."

Neville shrugged. "Good luck, used to be the twins."

Ron groaned as he saw someone. "Great."

Harry saw Lucius lurking. "Becoming a stalker?"

Lucius smiled slightly. "I was worried, you were not at dinner."

Harry spat. "Worried I had run off."

Lucius pulled close. "I am not the one who has to wed."

Harry grimaced. "Prison is looking better."

Lucius took the chance and took Harry into his arms. "Stop fighting, my bed is much better than dementors."

Harry was shocked when Lucius was pulled from his arms. It was not by a person this time, like when Lucius was on him in the manor. Lucius was suspended from the roof by his feet, by a spell Harry remembered all too well. Harry looked for Remus, expecting to see the marauder there somewhere, but instead found his Uncle. He could see Abraxas as well, but Severus was the one with his wand in hand.

Severus came over. "Are you okay Harry?"

Harry nodded. "He didn't get far this time."

Lucius was furious. "I am a teacher."

Severus glared at him. "Going to try and give me a detention?"

Neville looked at Harry. "We should get to our dorm."

Harry looked at his Uncle. "We should."

Severus stopped him. "Might want to see this."

Lucius didn't like the sounds of that. "Let me go"

Minerva came over. "Severus, perhaps…"

Severus turned to her. "You like him manhandling one of your precious lions?"

Minerva did not, and always had a softer spot for Harry. "Move him towards the stairs, easier to see."

Severus shook his head. "No wonder the marauders were in your house."

Lucius was going red as he was moved. "What the hell are you doing?"

Severus removed the man's robes and clothes but for briefs. "A little reminder."

Lucius could see, as did any who passed him, the rash from his disease, all over his legs. Severus had been embarrassed by the marauders with the spell, he thought it fitting he use it now. The spell would only last two hours, but by then all the kids would be in their rooms, curfew. The image would stick in their minds for some time though. Severus only wished it had happened closer to dinner, more would have seen.

He called to Lucius as he passed. "You may be at school, but you will never get close to him. I promise you that."

**An: Thanks for the inspiration. We will get more Harry/Abraxas soon.**

**Review, Review, Review**


	14. the game

Harry had been reluctant to spent time with either Malfoy, of the senior variety, since he had come back to school. Oddly he and Draco were getting along well enough. He was reminded the hat wanted to make him a Slytherin, but he asked it not to. Between the war, and Ron before that, he had never given the Slytherins much of a chance. Draco and his friends had been playing a role, so honestly they hadn't been much for being friendly with the lions. Draco had told Harry he would marry him, to save him from Lucius, but Harry didn't want that. He and Draco were becoming friends of sorts, and he didn't want to force an arranged marriage on anyone else. He and Draco were friends, and some marriages were built on that, but Harry had always hoped for love and more. He was sure he would not have it now, but Draco should.

Harry's first weekend back, he was asked to spend the weekend with his Uncle and godfather. They planned to continue his training with him, both in his form, and in defense as well. Harry was excited to be an animagus, and glad Lucius was no longer involved.

Harry was surprised when he saw a blonde. "I was expecting your grandson perhaps."

Abraxas reminded him. "Draco has quidditch tonight."

Harry knew, his team had the day before and tomorrow. "Why are you here?"

Abraxas reminded him. "I promised to help train you."

Harry was pale. "So did He."

Abraxas sighed. "He won't be involved."

Harry grunted. "Good."

Abraxas tried. "He is a good man."

Harry reminded him. "You have helped keep me away from him."

Abraxas agreed. "He is attracted to you."

Harry bristled. "It doesn't give him the right to try and rape me."

Abraxas agreed. "He is used to being in control of everything."

Harry was white. "He swore to me when I took the walk, I was safe, and then he…."

Abraxas put a hand on him. "He won't hurt you again."

Harry sighed. "I guess."

Abraxas gently reminded him. "He will be family."

Harry smirked. "He is thinking husband."

Abraxas smiled a little. "I hope he will have to settle for stepfather."

Harry blushed to his rots when he heard that, and he could admit he had no idea how he felt about such words. He had been put off by Lucius right away, and it had nothing to do with his loos. He knew he had not given the man a chance, but they had such a history with each other. And he had been so upset about the whole contract. Finding out about the contract, and all the lies about who he was, had been hard. He had been trying to give Lucius a chance, with the walk. And the man had turned around, and tried to rape him. He could admit he was more comfortable with Abraxas, even since he was free. And they didn't have the bad history, though he was working through his history with Draco.

Severus had appeared in his door, but he remained silent. He was worried when he heard Abraxas, but he saw Harry blushing. He knew Harry would never allow Lucius a chance, after what he pulled. And it seemed Abraxas may be key to his happiness.

Severus cleared his throat. "There you are."

Harry turned to his Uncle. "I am sorry if…."

Severus cut him off. "You are on time."

Remus appeared around the same time. "Anxious to start again."

Harry nodded. "I have never wanted to learn something so much."

Abraxas smiled. "That is a common reaction."

Severus agreed. "Even in adults."

Remus smiled a little. "You enjoyed your patronus class as well."

Harry agreed. "Had more to do with the teacher than the subject."

Severus smirked. "Then this should work."

Abraxas saw his confusion. "You have three teachers you like, he means."

Harry had an odd smile. "I guess."

Severus motioned them in. "We should begin."

Harry looked at Abraxas. "You mentioned your form."

Abraxas nodded. "I may be rusty."

Usually only his private lab which and office were linked to Severus' private rooms, he went through his office to his classroom. But he had a third door added to his sitting room, through spells. It went into an empty classroom, that they would use for training Harry and Draco. When in the room, Abraxas took form and flew around the room, and turned back. He hadn't done it in years, but he didn't seem rusty at all.

Harry smiled. "Is it amazing to fly?"

Severus reminded him. "You do on a broom."

Remus nodded. "It is hard to learn."

Abraxas just smiled. "Nothing like on a broom."

Harry loved his form. "Well at least I will have someone to fly with."

Abraxas laughed a bit. "Well then we better get you started."

Harry nodded. "I am ready."

Severus motioned quietly to Severus. "Maybe we should leave."

Remus was not sure. "We promised to help train him."

Severus laughed a little. "I doubt he will miss us."

Remus noticed. "I don't know if he is ready to be alone with the man."

Severus reminded him. "They have been plenty."

Remus was reluctant but went with him. "One Malfoy I can trust with him."

Severus reminded him. "Draco as well. But Abraxas is good for him."

They were right, and Harry didn't notice for some time they were gone. The other two had agreed to help teach him, to make it easier. As much as Harry wanted to learn, he had been reluctant to be with Lucius. They had promised to take over the lessons, after what Lucius had done to him. But Abraxas seemed the best teacher for him, and not simply because of his form. Remus was wary, but he hoped this could work out.

Harry smiled at the man as practice was ending. "Thank you for doing this."

* * *

Though Harry had no intentions of being a vet, he allowed himself to enjoy Hagrid's class. And with his extra training, he got defense. He and Abraxas were spending at least an evening a week together, working on his form. He had taken a while to notice his Uncle and godfather had left, that first time. He had been okay with it though, and they were not involved after. They taught his defense lessons, but left animagus to Abraxas. They saw the two seemed to at least become friends, saw Harry laughing with Abraxas from time to time, and found some reassurance.

By Halloween Harry had made some small progress, both in his form and in his relationship. He and Draco were becoming friends, and his comfort level with Abraxas was growing. Draco chose to do his form training with his Uncle, as he knew Harry and his grandfather needed private time. The new friendship was tested with the first quidditch game of the season, which to no surprise, Gryffindor won.

Harry celebrated with his team. "That was amazing."

Ginny smiled. "Because we have the best coach."

Ron agreed. "We will have the cup."

A voice came from behind. "Lions, as cocky as ever."

Harry turned to see Draco. "Sore about losing?"

Draco offered his hand. "Good game."

Ron smirked. "Likely some trick."

Harry ignored him and shook his hand. "Good game."

Severus came over. "Both teams flew well."

Harry was agitated when Lucius appeared. "I should go shower."

Lucius stopped him. "I thought we'd go into town to celebrate."

Harry's anger flared. "I will never….."

Lucius corrected himself. "I meant the teams, both teams."

Draco shrugged. "We both played well."

Ron grumbled. "Like we want to celebrate with snakes."

Harry reluctantly agreed. "It sounds like a good idea."

If his Uncle had suggested it, he would have jumped at it. He could see the only person on his team with an issue was Ron. Ron had been doing better, since he learned Harry had to marry a Malfoy. But he was not the one who had to marry one, and his old prejudices were still out there. He wasn't sure why Harry had to be buddies with Draco, even if he had to wed a Malfoy. But the two teams could celebrate together, and a chance to go for lunch in town on a non-Hogsmeade weekend, was special. And he could ignore the fact Lucius was involved, and enjoy it.

As the teams went to shower, Severus shared an angry look with his brother. He still considered the man it, no matter what had happened. But he made it clear he would not allow Lucius near Harry, and he still meant it. He had backed off for the last while.

Severus growled. "Minerva and I will take our teams."

Lucius reminded him. "It was my idea."

Abraxas had come up. "You wish for the boys to enjoy it."

Lucius agreed. "I am not going to try anything."

Severus smirked. "Because you have been good so far."

Lucius grunted. "I am attracted to him."

Severus ground his teeth. "That doesn't give you the right to force yourself on him."

Lucius was agitated. "He is just scared, and never gave me a chance."

Severus spat. "So you tried to make him less scared, by raping him?"

Lucius grunted. "I wasn't raping him. I thought he'd see it was less scary, if we just kissed."

Severus watched the teams come out. "We both know it was more than kissing."

Lucius watched Harry. "I assume I pushed too fast."

Severus spat. "You assume?"

Lucius shrugged. "I will slow down this time."

Severus grunted. "It better be a stand still."

Lucius turned to look at him slightly. "Worried I may call you Uncle?"

Once that may have made him laugh. "I don't see that being an issue."

Harry was happy with his team, and even with Draco and his, but he kept his distance from Lucius. Draco had not spent much time with his dad, outside of the class. Lucius had made an attempt, and been going to his son's practices, and more. They had once been closer, and he missed it. Draco was still furious with his father, but he was allowing the man to try a bit. He was far more open to forgiving, then Harry was. But then again, he was not the victim in all of this. And this was his dad, he had a good relationship, a history to fondly look on.

In town Lucius lifted a bottle of butter beer at lunch. "To both teams, on a good game."

Harry shared a look with Draco. "To a good captain."

Draco returned the smile. "Two good captains."

Ron reminded them. "Team game here."

Harry laughed. "Two amazing teams."

Lucius turned to Harry. "I will be starting the duelling club after Christmas."

Harry turned to him. "I recall you mentioning it."

Lucius tried. "You should perhaps come."

Harry shrugged. "I assume it may be interesting."

Lucius tried. "Since you haven't learned in class, I'd be willing to….."

Harry cut him off. "My Uncle and Remus have been teaching me."

Severus looked over. "I believe we are a chapter ahead."

Lucius grunted. "Of course you are."

Harry shrugged. "I guess I will show you my skills in the club."

Lucius smiled a little. "I look forward to it."

Abraxas watched his son, and had mixed emotions. He was happy Lucius had tamed it down, and was not forcing Harry any more. But he knew his son all too well, and that lust was not gone. And Lucius had serious control issues, he spent too many years in power, to step back now. He was used to people following what he said, and Harry was far too independent for him. Harry would never be the traditional husband Lucius wanted. Abraxas watched Harry, and he could admit he was little better than his son, he'd love to pull Harry into his arms and make love.

Abraxas smiled inside at the thought of Harry. 'He is such a fool my son, the first kiss will be far more sweet when Harry wants it too'

**Review, Review, Review**


	15. the holidays

Christmas was approaching, and some hard choices had to be made. Originally Harry and his Uncle and godfather were to spend it with the Malfoys, like they had that summer. It had been agreed, the holidays for the next two years would be spent together, to help Harry feel at ease. But after all that had been happening, they doubted Harry would agree to it. Severus had spent Christmas with the Malfoys for many years, and felt odd being away from Draco during it. But Draco and his father were growing closer again slowly, and he'd want his grandfather as well. But he also had never had a chance to be with Harry, though that was not all by force. They knew though they needed to work this out with Harry.

Harry was having trouble deciding, they had put it in his hands. They promised him, even if they stayed with the Malfoys, he could spend plenty of time with the Weasleys as well. And they would take him to see Black and Prince Manors, something he had mentioned wanting to see.

He was out on the grounds when Lucius came his way. "I should go in."

Lucius stopped him. "I'd like to speak."

Harry wasn't sure. "I am cold."

Lucius shook his head. "I promise I won't touch you."

Harry eyed him warily. "You told me that before."

Lucius pointed to Hagrid's hut. "We can have a chaperone if you feel safer."

Harry watched him. "I trusted you."

Lucius was happy Harry at least stayed. "As far as a walk."

Harry smirked. "And see where that got me."

Lucius sighed. "I am sorry I pushed so hard. I knew you were scared…."

Harry cut him off. "Yes I was scared. And having you trying to force your way into my pants didn't help."

Lucius reached out. "I will never touch you again like that, until you want it."

Harry pulled back. "And if I never do?"

Lucius sighed. "I am patient."

Harry reminded him. "Your patience seems to have limits."

Lucius looked at Harry, and could admit he was wrong. He had been an only child, and a spoiled one at that. His father had been traditional, something that seemed to have changed since his time in the paintings. And his mother had died when he was a baby, he had never known her but from what he knew, he may not have wanted to. Then he was inner circle, even as a spy, and he had always had power. Between the ministry, the death eaters, and his company, he was used to being in charge. He was used to not having to ask, to getting what he wanted, when he wanted.

Harry thought of his own childhood, likely another reason he was having trouble even before the caves. Harry had trouble with adults, trusting them, other than his godfathers. And when he learned about who he was, even that trust had slipped.

Harry kept his distance. "I don't need another adult who thinks he can control me."

Lucius reminded him. "It's customary, for the older mate…."

Harry was upset. "Just because I am younger doesn't mean I don't have a mind of my own."

Lucius conceded. "I know that."

Harry was upset. "I am not some child you can lock in a cupboard when I don't agree."

Lucius was shocked. "Harry I would never lock you up or hurt you. Just being older, I know better….."

Harry was furious. "Oh yeah, the all-knowing adults. I have had enough of being beaten, lied to and almost raped by them thanks."

Lucius stopped Harry leaving. "I know I should never have forced myself on you, but I'd never hit you."

Harry was in pain. "THEY did."

Lucius was confused. "They?"

Harry spat. "The so called family I was left with. The people I was abandoned to, for the Greater Good."

Lucius tried to calm him. "Harry mistakes were made, but Albus does love you like a grandson, and he was trying to protect you too."

Harry almost laughed. "He was trying to keep his hero safe, he didn't give a crap about the person."

Lucius led Harry to Hagrid's, not for a chaperone but privacy. Hagrid was gone. "You weren't just the hero to anyone."

Harry didn't believe it. "Then why couldn't I have my family? Why?"

Lucius didn't know. "I wish I knew Harry."

Harry drew away. "If being an adult means you lie about everything, I don't know if I ever want to be one."

Lucius reminded him. "There are many adults who are honest and have been there."

Harry sighed. "Molly and Arthur, they have always been there. I know why Moony lied to me, but still….."

Lucius was starting to understand, just how deep the wounds went with Harry. Merlin, he thought Harry was just being stubborn about it all.

Merlin knows, there were few adults who had proved to Harry he could trust them. Those like Moony and Sirius, and even Albus, had done it out of care for him. Albus was wrong, but he did love Harry as his grandson he never would have. But beyond the Weasleys, who hadn't known the truth and had constantly stood up to Albus for him, there were few he trusted now. Maybe teachers, like Filius and Hagrid who cared for him.

Lucius made Harry sit. "I am sorry I joined the list."

Harry looked up. "The list?"

Lucius knelt. "Of adults who you don't trust."

Harry looked away. "Not that I gave you a chance."

Lucius was surprised Harry admitted that much. "You tried, and I betrayed it."

Harry turned back a bit. "I don't know if I could ever trust you again."

Lucius tried. "We are alone now."

Harry paled when he realized. "I guess."

Lucius sat. "I'd like if you came to the manor for Christmas."

Harry had a small smile. "Your father said the same thing."

Lucius tried to hide his jealous snarl. "My son would like it as well."

Harry sighed and nodded. "My Uncle assured me I could still go to the Burrow."

Lucius tried. "We usually have a New Year's party, you could invite them."

Harry was still eying him. "Maybe."

Lucius reminded him, they were going to the main manor and not the coast. There was a pitch there, and even in winter, the boys were sure to fly. No ocean, but better in the winter, it had an indoor pool as well. There was plenty of room for Harry to get lost in, if he wanted his own space. When he saw Harry smile a little at that comment, he knew he at least said something right. He hoped Harry would come to want to be with him.

Harry glared at him though before he left. "There better not to be mistle toe hiding somewhere."

* * *

Though mistle toe had crossed his mind, Lucius definitely kept it from the Christmas decoration. He was reminded he had competition for Harry's heart. He knew his father, the man may have changed a lot, but he knew. His father was just as attracted to Harry as he was, it was not all about this soul mate thing. With his luck, it would be his father and Harry who came under the mistle toe, and shared the kiss. He didn't care if his dad thought that Harry was his soul mate, Harry was going to be his husband. He was sure he could make him more traditional, within reason. He would of course have a job and a life out of the house, he knew Harry would never agree to less, he could be reasonable in that.

Draco was happy Harry was coming, and he could have his family for Christmas. It was the first holiday sine his grandfather returned, and they could celebrate together. Like Lucius' mother, his own had never been caring, and was not missed. Harry and Remus were welcome additions. Harry had spent Christmas Eve at the Burrow, but he was at the manor the next day. The Tonks came as well, to make it a family occasion.

Remus was feeling a bit odd in the morning. "Reminds me of old times."

Severus smirked. "I don't recall you being here before."

Remus shook his head. "Christmas at Potter Castle, as a teen."

Severus put a hand on his arm. "If it brings back…."

Remus shook his head. "Good memories. Besides, this is good for Harry."

Severus nodded. "He has been enjoying himself."

Remus looked towards the Malfoys as they headed down. "And others have behaved."

Severus admitted. "Harry finally hit home."

Remus had heard. "It took a lot for Harry to admit that."

Severus knew. "It seems only when his anger flares."

Harry appeared. "Am I late?"

Severus smirked a moment. "Not like Draco, up at dawn."

Remus knew this was Harry's first real one, other than Grimmauld last year. "The Tonks are likely just arriving."

Harry had a small frown. "I wish he was here."

Remus held him. "Your Uncle would have you enjoy today."

Harry knew Remus was right, and he was trying. But just as Draco was enjoying his first holiday with his grandfather, Harry was missing his. Without Sirius would have been painful enough, without all of the rest. But he was reminded he had Remus, and his Uncle, and others who loved him. And Andromeda, Ted and Tonks who came in just as they got down the stairs, only added to that. The family was there both for Harry and Draco. Harry was only remotely related, as it was Wallburga that made Sirius and Andromeda cousins, not Orion. But the couple considered him close family, because of Sirius and their daughter. Draco was their nephew, and he was anxious to know her better, now his mother was gone.

Harry had never been big on gifts, and he was surprised when Lucius wanted to take him outside after breakfast. Harry had been to the stables often enough, he learned to ride that summer time, thanks to Draco and Lucius.

Lucius had wanted to give Harry the best gift and not be out shone. "I hope you approve."

Harry was amazed when he saw the new horse, a dark gray gelding. "It's for me?"

Lucius nodded. "All Malfoys have their own horse."

Harry bristled at the name but smiled a bit. "Thank you."

Lucius told him. "We always chose the name of our own horse."

Draco reminded him as he fed his own horse. "You can't beat my name."

Harry was reminded Draco's was Nimbus. "Firebolt."

Severus showed a hint of humor. "You have taken to riding as you did flying."

Lucius was smiling. "I take it that you approve?"

Harry nodded. "Thank you."

Remus motioned to the house. "We should open the rest."

Lucius shared a look with his dad. "You should have gone first."

Abraxas turned to his son. "And why would that be?"

Lucius pointed. "You can't top that."

Abraxas reminded him. "Harry is not one to be impressed with expensive gifts."

Lucius agreed. "But he definitely likes his new horse."

Abraxas shrugged. "Sometimes the best gift comes in the smaller package."

Lucius highly doubted it and thought his dad was sour, that he had not thought of a horse. Lucius knew Harry was not one to be bought. Unlike Narcissa, who the only way to keep her happy was to give her expensive gifts, Harry was not so easy. But making Harry smile was a good step, and was another thing for the two of them to do together. He didn't think his dad could top it, except a broom, and Harry had the best broom.

Abraxas handed him a gift. "I hope you approve."

Harry took the small package. "Thank you."

"Maybe you should open before you thank me."

Harry laughed a little. "Good manners."

Abraxas motioned him to open. "Maybe not a horse but a few things I hope will make you smile."

Harry was confused when he opened the package. "For a doll house or something."

Abraxas used a spell on each item. "First."

Harry lifted an eyebrow. "A red armchair?"

Abraxas smiled. "I thought it would fit in the portrait gallery well for studying."

Harry laughed a little. "Not green."

Abraxas did the second. "Something a bit more personal."

Harry held a small pendant in his hands and marvelled. "This is beautiful."

Abraxas showed him. "The crests of your three families, and room for a forth to be added."

Right now the three crests were forming a shield like heraldry, but a forth could easily be added. There was the Black and Potter at the top and the Prince below. A small green emerald, perfect in color and shape, was in the center. On the back he found a quote, 'In blood, or love, family all and for always'. He found inside it was like a locket, but contained more than two photos. The photos changed every few moments. Pictures of all of his grandparents, a picture with his mom and dad, one with Sirius when he was baby and he was riding Padfoot, summer photos of him with his Uncle and godfather, and of course the Weasleys as well. Harry blushed a little, when Abraxas mentioned others could be added.

Abraxas shook his head when Harry commented on the emerald being Slytherin. "It reminded me of your eyes."

**Review, Review, Review**


	16. the trick

Harry had a good Christmas, even with Lucius. He quite loved Firebolt, and even went riding with Lucius. He always had Draco or his Uncle with him, but Lucius did not complain. He was happy Harry would spend time with him, even if they had a chaperone every time. He could admit he was jealous, when he saw Harry spending alone time with his dad. He knew he had to earn Harry's trust back, and that would take a lot of time. He had been a fool, to allow his hormones to convince him, pushing Harry would help Harry with his nerves. He had been sure the horse was the best gift, but Harry seemed to love the pendant, he had worn it ever since.

Harry had a chance to see both Prince and Potter castles, and even Black Manor, at Christmas. All the families had a few homes here and abroad, but the main home. But on the day before they were to return to school, he was to make another trip.

Lucius was surprised when Harry met him in the stables. "Where is my son?'

Harry smirked. "Hello to you too."

Lucius shook his head. "I thought we were going to ride."

Harry motioned to his horse. "I have had Firebolt saddled."

Lucius had noticed. "Our chaperone?"

Harry shrugged. "I can get my Uncle if you insist."

Lucius shook his head. "I'd like to go alone, if you feel comfortable."

Harry led Firebolt from his stall. "I trust you won't force me."

Lucius led his own out. "No."

Harry mounted his horse. "Where should we ride?"

Lucius led the way. "There is a quiet grove I'd like to show you. I promise…."

Harry cut him off. "I'd like to see it."

Lucius led them into the woods on the property. "My son used to play here."

Harry smiled a little. "Maybe another generation will."

Lucius felt like reminding him, unless he wed Draco, oddly it would not be another generation. He hoped Harry's kids would be Draco's siblings, and not his own. And not because he didn't want to stop being an old child, he could want his dad happy, just not with Harry. The ride was not as long as he would have liked, as Harry had plans that afternoon. But he took what time Harry would give him, happy to be alone for once.

Harry was spending the afternoon with Abraxas. He was allowing the man to take him to the coast alone, perhaps why he allowed Lucius to take him alone on the ride. Lucius at least proved he could be trusted, when he didn't try anything.

Harry was surprised at the coast when they headed for the hall. "You are free."

Abraxas agreed. "Forgotten your Christmas gift."

Harry touched his pendant but smiled. "My chair."

Abraxas took it out. "You didn't like the last one was green."

Harry reminded him. "I was just trying to pick a fight."

Abraxas didn't deny it. "The red looks good in here."

Harry agreed. "The house could use some more."

Abraxas smiled. "When it is yours, you can add some more."

Harry blushed at such a comment. "I….."

They were interrupted by a voice. "He will not touch anything."

Harry was confused. "Who said that?"

Abraxas was not pleased. "Who the hell woke you up?"

Harry turned. "Your former wife?"

The woman smirked. "Lady Malfoy, boy."

Abraxas reminded her. "You are a painting. And have been replaced once before."

Elaine smirked. "Always knew you to be some sick queer. And going for some gold-digging boy."

Harry spat. "I am Lord Potter-Black, and the Prince heir I am no gold digger."

Elaine was furious. "He will not touch my house."

Abraxas reminded her. "It became ours when we married."

Elaine raged. "He is not to come into this room."

Abraxas went to steer Harry out. "We will come back when you are asleep."

Harry was confused, when he had been lead from the room. He had not thought he would find a painting he liked less than Wallburga, but his grandfather's wife seemed to have competition. He was confused, he had been told the painting was asleep and locked. A password was required, like with his grandparents. From time to time the paintings woke without it, but only when woken by someone with their blood. Abraxas was the exception, because of the spell on him, and Harry. Abraxas was her husband, and shared no blood, so he should have not woken her.

Harry looked at him. "How?'

Abraxas was not sure. "I don' t recall the painting ever being awake."

Harry was reminded. "You and Lucius have had no wish to speak to her."

Abraxas agreed. "My son never knew her, she died when she he was a baby."

Harry looked back at the room. "I am not related to her."

Abraxas called for one of the elves. "How did the painting wake?"

The elf bowed. "Lord Malfoy be waking her with password."

Abraxas glared at the elf. "I did no such thing."

The elf shook his head. "The younger Lord Malfoy. He be here just before you."

Abraxas snarled. "Lucius was here."

Harry was confused. "He didn't stay for lunch, he had business."

Abraxas ground his teeth. "I knew I should not have told him."

Harry was confused. "What would he gain from this?"

Abraxas reminded him. "He did a good job of breaking up the moment."

Harry was upset, when he and Abraxas got back to the main manor. Every time he gave Lucius a chance, the man did something. He had not attacked Harry this time, but he had to play dirty. Harry knew the man was attracted to him, but he couldn't seriously believe that sabotaging Harry's time with his dad, would help his cause. Lucius did not even bother to look ashamed when they confronted him.

Lucius shrugged. "I thought you'd enjoy a reunion."

* * *

Harry and Draco oddly were taking the knight bus back to school. They had decided not to head back with the adults, the day after the painting incident. They made the excuse of wanting to spend some time with the Tonks, and no one argued with them on it. Andromeda was happy to have the boys, whatever the reason. The others had to be back a day before the kids were required to be, for a staff meeting for the new term. Andromeda put the boys on the bus, they could have taken the train, but she didn't see the need.

Draco watched Harry, and wondered how he was really taking the intrusion of Lucius the day before. He would not admit it, but he had laughed a little, when he heard what his father had pulled. There seemed to be a bit of a teenager left in his dad, even if the hormones were now in check.

He asked Harry. "Is my dad back in the bad books?"

Harry smirked. "I was not amused."

Draco shrugged. "Like the gifts, trying to show up his father."

Harry grimaced. "Had to mess up my favorite room."

Draco reminded him. "The painting is back asleep."

Harry sighed. "I must say, happy you take more after your grandfather than her."

Draco smiled. "He does have some redeemable qualities."

Harry agreed. "A few."

Draco prodded. "He makes you blush."

Harry tried to deny it. "No."

Draco laughed. "You are right now."

Harry shook his head. "Embarrassed, we are in public."

Draco looked around. "We have the w whole floor to ourselves."

Harry reminded him. "He is your grandfather."

Draco shrugged. "I could throw my hat in, and make it a real family affair."

That made Harry laugh, and he could admit that he had been blushing. He had enjoyed his ride with Lucius, and maybe would have given him a walk or something later, but this last stunt made him upset. The painting gallery had become his hide away, and not simply because of Abraxas being there, and Lucius knew that. They had spoken, and would be spending next summer there as well, or at least a part of it. Harry was not one of those who liked having two men competing for him, and he had no idea how he felt about either.

Draco had been serious, he'd have married Harry to save him from Lucius, but was happy he didn't have to. He was gay, and he was attracted, but they were friends. And he could tell, if Harry stopped fighting it, Harry would odd as it sounded, be his step-grandfather.

Draco said. "My father will back off if he knew you made the choice."

Harry grimaced. "I am not ready for any choice."

Draco reminded him. "Could you ever marry my dad?"

Harry was pale from the memory. "I don't….."

Draco suggested. "Need to find my father someone."

Harry smirked. "You want us to play match maker?"

Draco shrugged. "My father seems hornier than I am."

Harry smirked. "Anxious to get back to the alcoves?"

Draco laughed. "You know what I mean, I am supposed to be the hormonal teen."

Harry reminded him. "The only gay teacher I know of is my Uncle."

Draco smirked. "I can see my Uncle and father's faces if you tried to suggest that."

Harry shrugged. "My Uncle seems lonely."

Draco smirked. "They are all but brothers. Besides I believed Uncle Sev has found another option."

Harry knew he spoke of Remus. "I suspected he was bi….."

Draco assured him. "You have been a bit busy to notice the looks."

Harry thought. "So who do you propose we set him up with?"

Draco shrugged. "There has to be some gay old blood we know."

Harry reminded him. "I am no Slytherin. The only older gay I know is Charlie."

Draco choked on that. "I can't even imagine my father with a Weasley."

Harry agreed. "I think Charlie would agree with you."

They arrived at the school, where they met the adults down in Severus' rooms. The train would not arrive till later that day, so they were two of the rare students who were there in the school. About ten kids had stayed for Christmas, a larger number than some other holidays. Lucius was happy the boys both seemed in a better mood. Lucius was a bit worried about the odd looks the boys sent him, and a laugh they shared.

Lucius eyed them. "Something I should know?"

Harry shook his head. "Just a joke."

Draco agreed. "And we were talking duelling."

Lucius smiled. "The club will start next week."

Draco looked at Harry. "We were talking about being partners again."

Harry smirked. "Well we were talking about partnering up at least."

Severus motioned to the boys. "You should go settle in."

Lucius shot a look as they left. "Should we be concerned by the looks?"

Abraxas shrugged. "You wished them to get along."

Severus agreed. "They will be family."

Lucius agreed. "I just get a bad feeling about what they are plotting."

Abraxas shrugged. "He takes after you."

Severus chuckled a bit. "I think that is what he is worried about."

There were qualities that all the Malfoy men had in common, and not just their looks. They were very different, but still had certain traits. Draco was a lot like his father in school, his dad and Uncle both thought, and Lucius was a bit concerned. He was worried, Harry may want revenge after the painting incident. Harry alone he may not worry, but between Draco and the twins, he might have to watch his back.

Lucius went to leave. "I am excited for this club, and some good sparring."

**An: So don't worry, any Lucius fans, he won't be left out in the cold. Haven't decided who we may pair with him, OC or known character.**

**Review, Review, Review**


	17. the set-up

**An: If I haven't made this clear Draco is and was never an option. I like Harry with older men, plain and simple. Not changing my story now.**

Harry and Draco had partnered up, and more for duelling. Draco smiled, as he took it as confirmation, Harry would be his step-grandfather. Harry would not admit it though; he wasn't ready to take that step. But unless he decided to marry Draco, and they both knew he hadn't, he made it. If he was trying to set Lucius up, he didn't plan to marry him. And either prison or Draco, were the only options other than Abraxas. Harry had come too far, to go to prison, and one Malfoy or another would force him to marry to stop it. Draco hoped, by him and Harry trying to set up his father, he could make Harry admit this. But he found it amusing anyways, and smiled at the thought of it working.

Duelling came first though, and Harry was happy to join the club. Even though he and Lucius were getting along better, he would not return to defense. He was doing better in private training, but he was happy to have people his own skill level, to duel with.

Lucius watched as Harry duelled and came after. "Very good. Your Uncle did not lie."

Harry flushed with the compliment. "He is a good teacher."

Lucius agreed. "I believe though Filius has helped."

Harry smirked. "And why would that be?"

Lucius reminded him of a spell he just used on Draco. "That is one of his signature moves."

Harry shrugged. "My Uncle could have taught me."

Lucius laughed. "If he knew how to do it."

Harry was surprised. "It isn't that hard."

Lucius shrugged. "The hand movement is not as easy as it looks to some."

Severus had come over. "Did you enjoy?"

Harry smiled. "Draco may be regretting I came."

Draco laughed. "Good to have some competition."

Harry looked at his Uncle. "You had Filius teach me that spell, as you can't?"

Severus shot his brother a look but nodded. "I perhaps never got it down."

Lucius nearly snickered. "Perhaps."

Severus shot his brother an angry looking, warning him not to share the story. But seeing the amused look on Harry, and having his attention, Lucius took the chance. Severus would not hex him in the hall, and he liked having Harry's attention. The spell that had been used, was like a levio-corpus, but the person was suspended vertically and were conscious. Draco had been about six feet from the ground, and bound like he had a full body bind on him, when Harry had performed the spell. He had practice, as those whose first time it was, managed only inches.

Severus was ready to hex his brother, when he admitted, Severus had somehow managed to do it to himself. They had a duelling club younger in those days, and Severus had been paired with James. The marauders had never let him live it down.

Severus spat. "Or you."

Lucius shrugged. "Came in handy."

Harry asked. "Handy?"

Severus admitted. "Inspiration."

Lucius told Harry. "One of his favorite spells he invented."

Harry remembered. "But upside down."

Severus nodded. "The hand motion is slightly easier."

Lucius smirked. "Never thought I'd be on the receiving end."

Severus spat. "Never thought you'd make James Potter seem bearable."

Draco looked at Harry. "We were going to go study."

Harry nodded. "We will leave you two to your lovers spat."

Lucius snarled. "Not funny."

Severus agreed. "Don't make me forget your my nephew."

Harry shared a look with Draco. "I guess not."

Draco shook his head. "Don't want Remus to be heartbroken either."

The two of them laughed, as they headed out of the hall. They had every intention of putting their plans into action, once they found someone. Draco had been scouring the gay men he may know, but had not found someone of the right age. Pansy's eldest brother and her father's heir was gay, but he was married with a baby on the way, she reminded Draco.

Harry looked at Draco. "We may have to do the unthinkable."

Draco lifted an eyebrow. "And that is?"

Harry admitted. "Charlie is coming to visit."

Draco smirked. "My father with a Weasley?"

Harry shrugged. "Never thought a Malfoy would marry me did you?"

Draco agreed. "I thought he was dating someone."

Harry shrugged. "Didn't last long."

Draco wasn't sure. "How the heck do you propose we do this?"

Harry shrugged. "Setting up your dad, was your idea."

Draco didn't deny it. "But with Charlie, seems yours."

Harry noticed Ron and whispered. "Can't let on to him."

Draco groaned. "You know this would make him my Uncle."

Harry shrugged. "Me as your grandfather, and Ron as your Uncle, sounds like Christmas."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Grandfather?"

Harry blushed. "Perhaps."

Beyond odd, it would be to say the least, to pair his dad with Charlie. Charlie was at least eight years older than him, and not his age. But he was also Ron's brother, and that was just plain odd. Harry thought of the Weasleys as brothers, and thinking of Charlie as his stepson in law, made him laugh. He doubted it would work, but after all Lucius had put him through, thought he deserved it.

He warned Draco. "Have to be careful, the twins got their pranks from Charlie. Don't want to get on his bad side."

* * *

Charlie had been back in the country for some months, and was taking the vet program at the ministry. Hagrid had asked him to come help with some of the senior classes from time to time, and he agreed. It may become permanent, Hagrid busy with his other work, and younger classes. He was happy to come to school and help, and get to see Ron and Ginny. He was happy he would see Harry as well, he hadn't seen him that summer. He had been busy settling into his new place and program, and before he broke up with Grant. He was surprised to learn, Harry was in the class.

Harry was a bit worried about this little plan. He hadn't been kidding, the twins had learned a lot from their big brother. Draco had a class, so he would not be here for back up. Draco had pointed out, if this worked Harry would have to marry Abraxas, but Harry didn't focus on that.

He stayed after class to chat with Charlie. "I am happy you are teaching."

Charlie reminded him. "Just helping out."

Harry shrugged. "Hagrid mentioned you may consider more."

Charlie agreed. "I have two years left of my program still."

Harry went with him to the paddock. "I missed you this summer."

Charlie agreed. "Haven't had much of a chance to know you."

Harry shrugged. "I feel like I know you by your brothers."

Charlie felt the same way. "They talk about you a lot."

Harry walked into the paddock. "Surprised you came back from dragons."

Charlie shrugged. "Decided I wanted a bit more excitement."

Harry pointed out. "Dragons aren't?"

Charlie clarified. "The social kind, not the scared for my life.."

Harry shrugged. "Norbert wasn't too bad."

Charlie was not amused. "Norberta was a baby. I remind you of the tournament."

Harry groaned. "Okay, maybe adult ones are less fun."

Actually baby ones were not much fun either, he reminded himself. He had not been fond of Norbert, who turns out to have been a girl. He and Hermione and Ron had tried to convince Hagrid to send the dragon away, and he had eventually. He remembered the detention in the woods, with a shiver, after Draco had caught them with the dragon. Charlie had enjoyed his time in Romania, but had been ready for a change.

Lucius had come looking for Harry, not quite amused. Harry was meant to meet him after their class, Harry had asked to borrow a book. He had run into Hagrid, and the giant had told him where Harry was. He told himself, at least Harry was not with his dad.

He tried to control himself. "Harry."

Harry turned. "What are you doing out here?"

Lucius reminded him. "We were meant to meet."

Harry nodded. "The book."

Lucius looked at Charlie. "The class ended."

Charlie shrugged. "I like spending time with Harry."

Lucius growled. "It may be viewed as inappropriate."

Charlie didn't buy it. "Any more so than you?"

Lucius didn't like him. "It is understood."

Charlie shrugged. "People know Harry is close to my family."

Harry stepped in. "I was interested in the unicorns."

Lucius turned to him. "I highly doubt that."

Charlie cut in. "Jealous are you?"

Lucius turned to him. "Of a red headed dragon tamer?"

Charlie corrected him. "Former."

Lucius spat. "A Weasley."

Charlie shrugged. "One of my most endearing qualities, I agree."

Harry went to leave. "I was meant to meet Abraxas."

Lucius grunted as he turned to Harry. "Double scheduling?"

Harry reminded him. "I was just picking up a book from you."

Lucius tried. "I thought maybe we would eat together."

Harry looked at Charlie and back. "Maybe you can invite him."

From the look on he faces of them both, he wasn't sure who had taken that comment worse. Harry thought he and Draco would need to go back to the drawing board, to set Lucius up. He didn't think this would work, and Charlie was not one to be bribed, to help him out. Harry again thought about the contract, and what it required. Draco's words about Harry choosing Abraxas, as he was setting Lucius up, ran in his mind.

Charlie looked at Lucius. "He really gets under your collar."

Lucius turned back to him. "We are engaged."

Charlie clarified. "He has to marry a Malfoy."

Lucius ground his teeth. "Keep away from him."

Charlie didn't back down. "He is practically family."

Lucius spat. "I know Molly would love to have him as a son."

Charlie smirked. "Even if he wasn't practically engaged, my mother stopped making my choices many years ago."

Lucius didn't back off. "He is good looking."

Charlie shrugged. "Hadn't noticed."

Lucius grumbled. "You have eyes."

Charlie agreed. "I like a slightly more mature man."

Lucius grunted. "Keep it that way."

Charlie went to leave. "If you want to drown your sorrows, I am off to Hogsmeade for a drink."

Lucius turned to him. "Why would I want to drown my sorrows?"

Charlie shrugged. "Harry is off with your dad."

Lucius watched the man go, and had in his mind, that he had not lost yet. He didn't need to drown his sorrows, and not with a red head. But when he went inside, he saw his dad and Harry deep in talk, and his anger began boiling over. He had reminded himself he needed to be patient with Harry, and not be jealous, but he boy got to him. Against his better judgement, he went into town, and he soon found Charlie in the bar. Town may have grown some since the war, but it was still small, and had not been hard to find him.

Charlie ordered him a drink. "I see you changed your mind."

**Review, Review, Review**


	18. the date

**An: Happy birthday to Neville, had to give him a bit of an appearance.**

Lucius had returned to the school, after the drink with Charlie. Well it had been more than one, and dinner, but that mattered little. They had eaten, because the last thing he needed, was to return to school tipsy. He ran into his son in the hall, and Draco shot him an odd look. He was confused, and wondered what Harry had told him, but Harry didn't know. Harry had joked they could go out for a drink, but didn't know. No one in their right mind, would ever believe that Lucius would go out with a Weasley. He hadn't he reminded himself, they had a drink together.

Abraxas knew he needed to take it slow with Harry, he would not scare him like his son had. But he wanted Harry, he wanted Harry to be his husband and give Lucius a brother or even a sister. He had to smile at the second, and he knew Harry would, as Lucius never would. It was another reason Harry belonged with him, he could embrace the impetuous, untraditional Harry. Lucius wanted to change that.

Valentine's weekend didn't go unnoticed and on Saturday morning after practice Abraxas said. "I thought we could have lunch."

Harry nodded. "I am famished."

Abraxas stopped. "I didn't mean simply as a meal."

Harry blushed. "Oh."

Abraxas tried. "Just lunch, I assure you."

Harry slowly nodded. "I guess."

Abraxas summoned a cloak. "I have told your Uncle."

Harry reminded him. "I had not said yes."

Abraxas shrugged. "I had hoped."

Harry felt a bit backed. "Like a Malfoy to assume…"

Abraxas cut him off. "I needed permission to take you off campus, nothing else."

Harry sighed. "I guess."

Abraxas stopped him. "You can change your mind if you choose."

Harry shook his head. "No."

Abraxas brought out something as they walked. "For you."

Harry smiled at the daisy. "You remembered. But one, not seem your style."

Abraxas smiled. "I recall someone stopping me making more."

As they walked, Harry remembered all too well that afternoon. The man was still in his painting, and Harry thought he should practice his magic. He had been confused when Abraxas asked his favorite flower, and the man had made him a daisy. Harry could admit, he still had it, dried in a book. It touched him the man remembered, not only the kind of flower, but the full memory of it as well. Harry was not a huge one for flowers, he doubted many men were. But he liked daisies, likely as they were so simple and wild looking, Petunia would never have grown them.

Harry was surprised, when the man didn't take him into town, but to the coast. Harry was reminded the school had decided to give them a second Hogsmeade weekend that month, and a dance that night. Seniors could leave any time, but they had done more for socializing for the younger.

Abraxas explained. "Less of an audience."

Harry knew there was more. "Not about my classmates who don't know."

Abraxas didn't deny it. "I perhaps wanted to be the only Malfoy."

Harry smirked. "You have a lot in common with your son."

Abraxas agreed. "We both know what we want."

Harry shook his head. "You have better restraint."

Abraxas agreed. "I prefer your smiles."

Harry was surprised as they headed for the beach. "It's a bit cool."

Abraxas reminded him. "For muggles."

Harry found a picnic by the ocean. "Not usual style."

Abraxas raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe we have gone on a date."

Harry blushed. "I didn't expect such from a Malfoy."

Abraxas helped him sit. "I thought I was finally proving there is a different side to us."

Harry agreed. "As has Draco."

Abraxas poured him some cider. "One Malfoy I don't mind talk of."

Harry accepted the glass. "I agree."

As he took out the food, Abraxas could admit it was likely his first picnic. Harry wasn't off, when he said this was not a very Malfoy thing. But like his grandson he was sure, he was one for a change. And he knew Harry was not up for over the top dates, or romance, not yet at least. He hoped the time would come, and with him. They had gone together on outings, but this was the first time it was called a date. It was also Valentine 's Day, and he knew that would play a difference as well. He was just happy Harry had agreed to come.

Harry could admit he was enjoying the picnic, and even the company as well. The day it was, and the word date, were in his head though. He didn't mind missing the trip into town, or the dance, back at school. He was the only friend without a date.

Abraxas took him for a walk along the beach. "I have always loved it here."

Harry remembered. "My Uncle said you and your….."

Abraxas smirked. "One of the few things we agreed on."

Harry was sorry to bring her up. "No other Malfoys."

Abraxas agreed. "Do we need to rush back for the dance?"

Harry shook his head. "I have no date. Well for…."

Abraxas stopped. "I am sorry you can't…."

Harry reminded him. "You didn't make the contract."

Abraxas was happy Harry saw that. "Progress."

Harry agreed. "Progress."

Abraxas took him back but to town and they shopped a bit. "Kids are back at school."

Harry smiled when they went into the candy shop. "Muggles buy chocolates for each other."

Abraxas shrugged. "We could each pick something for each other."

Harry smiled, and they both picked something for each other, before going to the Three Broomsticks for dinner. Harry smiled at the liquorice wands that he was given, they were his favorite, and he bought Abraxas some bertie botts. He reminded the man, he seemed to like to take chances. Abraxas had a real gift for him, and Harry was touched by the book on duelling he was given. He even allowed Abraxas a dance, though reluctant, reminded they were in public though. They came very close to a kiss, and he was surprised when the man stopped.

Abraxas brushed his hand across Harry's lips instead. "I will wait until you want the kiss as much as I do."

* * *

Lucius had hoped he could make some plans for him and Harry, that weekend. He was sure he could get the okay, to take Harry from campus. He thought Harry would say no to today, since it was the holiday and too much. But maybe they could shop, and he would take Harry out the next day. Harry always had training with his Uncles on Saturday morning, when he didn't have quidditch, so he had to wait. He found Harry didn't come near the hall, and assumed he had gone into town with the others.

Lucius headed into town, knowing Harry was likely feeling a bit alone. His friends likely all had a date for today, and the dance that evening. His son he was not sure if he had one. Draco had not really dated, since he had come out of the closet, since the end of the war.

He ran into a couple of lions. "Have you seen Harry?"

Ron smirked. "Like we would tell you."

Hermione agreed. "Haven't you realized he doesn't want you?"

Lucius ground his teeth. "That is up to him."

Neville was there with Luna. "He left with your dad."

Lucius turned to the boy. "My father?"

Neville nodded. "I saw them come to the gates."

Ron added. "Planning on date crashing are you?"

Lucius turned to him. "My father you approve of?"

Hermione nodded. "He is good to Harry."

Ron grumbled. "He has to marry one of you."

Neville went to leave with Luna. "I heard they were leaving town."

Lucius grumbled. "Of course he would."

Ron could be heard as he left. "I am liking the old man more and more."

Neville asked as Hermione hid a laugh. "Why is that?"

Ron shrugged. "Good to see Lucius taken down a peg."

Lucius stewed as he heard them, not liking this at all. Not everyone at school knew, but of course most of the lions knew. They were Harry's house, and he had told many of them. A few others, including a number of the Slytherins, were aware as well. Lucius had never had to compete when he was in school, for a date, he had not when he was married. He neither liked the competition, or the fact that he had become a joke.

He remained in town for some time, not feeling like returning to school. He avoided the students as best as he could, and he later saw his father and Harry. He noted the kids were meant to be back at school, but his father would have got permission, as he took Harry further.

He grumbled as he watched the two dance. 'Damn him.'

He left the Broomsticks and went to the Hogshead. "Fire whiskey."

A voice came from behind. "Make that two, on his tab."

Lucius turned. "You."

Charlie sunk onto a stool. "Me."

The bar tender looked. "Both?"

Charlie smiled. "I think you owe me."

Lucius smirked. "I picked up the tab last time I recall."

Charlie shrugged. "Isn't it the older guy who does?"

Lucius paid and went towards a table. "On a date perhaps."

Charlie followed. "I expect a proper invite if you consider it a date."

Lucius smirked. "Date a Weasley?"

Charlie shrugged. "Buy a man drinks and dinner….."

Lucius shook his head. "Maybe I am just trying to get you in bed."

Charlie surprised him. "Might take a bit more booze."

Lucius surprised himself as he summoned the bar tender. "A bottle, and some food."

Charlie lifted an eyebrow. "Anxious are you?"

Lucius grunted. "Need a full stomach, if we are going to drink like last time."

Charlie laughed a little, and could have mentioned the man was the one who ordered whole bottle, but kept his tongue. He could admit he was feeling a bit lonely this holiday as well. He had come back to the UK, done his vet training, and to date. He had dated for months when he first returned, the first boyfriend in a long time, but broke up just before Christmas. He had always dated casually, and he wasn't looking to marry soon, but the holiday made him feel a bit alone. He didn't mind sharing some drinks, and some food, with the man.

Lucius asked. "Are you sure you should drink more?"

Charlie smirked. "Not more coin?"

Lucius shook his head. "Not sure you should apparate home like this."

Charlie had a coy smile. "Inviting me to spend the night?"

Lucius reminded him. "Not at school."

Charlie shrugged. "Staying in town this weekend."

Lucius winced. "With your brother?"

Charlie laughed. "Worried about eaves droppers?"

Lucius almost blushed. "I have had enough red heads for today."

Charlie reminded him. "I am too."

Lucius grunted. "At least not a carrot top."

Charlie's hand went further up his leg. "I am going up."

Lucius put down the cash. "Thanks for the company."

Charlie stood to leave. "Room 12."

Lucius stood there, and watched as the man headed for the stairs. There were rooms above the pub, one of the few places in town, to stay. With town growing, a hotel would likely open, but there was none now. Charlie usually stayed with George if overnight, but due to the romantic weekend, he opted for the hotel. His flat was in London, where he worked mainly. Charlie headed to the room, wondering if Lucius would follow. Lucius had no idea what he was doing, he almost left the pub, but he somehow found himself up stairs. He knocked on the door, but he nearly left, before the door opened. Charlie opened though, and had an odd smile, as he asked Lucius if he wanted to come in.

Lucius showed the bottle. "I thought we could finish it off."

**Reviews have been lacking lately, Please continue to Review.**


	19. the adults

Harry and Abraxas were slowly growing much closer. Though he wasn't ready to say the words, they knew the choice had been made. Even if Lucius had earned Harry's trust back slowly, he had never had much of a chance. As long as Harry was not announcing his choice yet, had not removed his hat from the ring. His son and brother had noticed a change in him, he seemed to have drawn back a bit, and wondered why. They had to believe, that it had become as obvious to him as everyone but Harry, which Harry had chosen. Nobody was aware of the budding relationship that seemed to have developed between Charlie and Lucius, and he planned to keep it that way. They had not had sex that night, though they had been pretty hot and heavy, and it had not been the last encounter either.

The summer they headed for the coast again, for another summer. Draco turned seventeen before the school year term ended, and they were having a party for him on arrival. He had passed his apparition test, and was thrilled he could do magic outside of the school and manor.

Harry smiled as the guests were coming. "Sorry you don't have a date?"

Draco smirked. "It's a party."

Harry reminded him. "You are the guest of honor."

Draco shrugged. "Playing the field."

Harry laughed. "I happen to know he likes you too."

Draco flushed a bit. "I have no idea who you are talking about."

Harry didn't buy it. "You don't have to date Slytherin."

Draco felt uncomfortable. "What about your own date?"

It was Harry's turn to blush. "You know that isn't possible."

Draco smirked. "When are you going to admit you have chosen him?"

Harry was really red. "When are you going to ask your crush out?"

Draco offered. "I will, if you will."

Harry snorted. "Not a fair trade."

Draco shook his head. "We all know you have chosen."

Harry sighed. "Not really a choice."

Draco joked. "Could still choose me."

Harry punched him in the arm. "Keep joking, and I will."

They both knew it would never happen, they were friends, and always would be. Boy had things changed, in the year, since the contract was read. They could barely stand each other, and both remembered the sun screen incident, among other things. But they had studied together that summer, and had made some peace. And had slowly become friends, one of the few goods things to come, from Lucius forcing himself on Harry. They had been working together all year, to set Lucius up. It may not have worked, as far as they knew, but they were closer.

Severus came looking for the boys, and stood smiling in the door. He loved both boys, his bond with Harry had definitely grown, in the last year. He had done his best to make up past mistakes, both for his sister, and for his nephew. He hoped Lily would be happy with him.

Draco spotted him. "Hey Uncle Sev."

Severus smiled. "Your friends have arrived."

Harry motioned. "You should go."

Severus added. "I nodded a few red heads."

Draco laughed. "Wouldn't want Harry to be too lonely."

Harry turned to his Uncle. "He really invited the Weasleys?"

Severus nodded. "I believe all but the parents, Bill and Percy have come."

Harry was surprised. "It's his party."

Severus shrugged. "He knew you don't know his friends too well."

Harry agreed. "Other than Blaise. But still."

Severus shrugged. "Maybe hoped you'd get in less trouble, is distracted."

Harry played innocent. "What kind of trouble could I get in?"

Severus grunted. "I recall a certain clown."

Harry laughed a little. "Maybe he should not have invited the twins."

Severus grimaced. "I am starting to think the same. There is a little too much marauder in you."

Harry reminded him. "Not all marauders are too bad."

Severus gave him that. "At least one is responsible."

Harry went to leave. "And makes you blush."

Severus snarled. "I do not blush."

Harry laughed a little, as he passed his Uncle. He had seen his Uncle and godfather together enough, to know that they both blushed, and did often. He could see the two men were in total denial, both about their own looks, and each other. Harry kind of liked the thought, of his godfather being his Uncle for real, if he and Severus married one day. The man was like a dad anyways, but he thought the two would be cute together.

Harry found Abraxas on his way down to see the twins. "Who is that with Pansy?"

Abraxas looked. "Her older brothers I believe. Well the two younger ones."

Harry looked. "Oh, kind of wish the older one had come."

"Anxious to meet more?"

"No, just the gay one."

That worried Abraxas. "Why?"

"Draco considered setting his dad up with him."

Abraxas was relieved. "I believe he just gave birth a few weeks back."

"Pansy mentioned he was married and pregnant, so not up for our project."

"Project?"

Harry forgot to watch himself. "Trying to set your son up, so he'd back off."

Abraxas chuckled but was intrigued. "Back off?"

Harry realized what he said. "It didn't work."

Abraxas asked. "Did you hope it would? That he would not be an option anymore?"

Harry had no idea how to answer him. "I….."

Fred appeared and interrupted. "There you are, little brother."

Harry was dragged off, and Abraxas was left wondering. He had suspected Harry and Draco were up to something, and not just talking duelling. He had never thought they would pair up like that, to set Lucius up, it was quite funny. He found such hope, that if Harry was trying to set Lucius up, that he had made his choice. But until Harry had said the words, and they had kissed he hoped, he would not rest.

Abraxas looked at his son who seemed distracted. "I wonder where he has gone?"

* * *

Harry had spent most of the summer on the coast, as last summer. His friends came a bit more often this year, and he went to the Burrow. He was happier this summer, not so deep in mourning, or confused as last. And with everyone knowing the truth, he had nothing to hide, or worry after. They were planning a big party for his birthday, on his actual day, unlike Draco's. The best part of last year, had been taking the potion, and learning his form. He was making progress, and loved the studies, but this year would be so much better for him.

His Uncles had once again taken him to London the night before, to spend the night at Grimmauld. In the morning, he had gone to the ministry where he had passed his apparition test. He was also legal to do magic away from home and school, a legal adult in the world.

Remus handed him something. "Traditional."

Harry opened. "It's Siri's."

Remus nodded. "It was his father and grandfather's."

Severus motioned to the chain. "The Prince chain though."

Harry was touched. "I know they disowned her, but it's part of Grandma."

Remus nodded. "We know both would want you to have it."

Severus agreed. "It's one tradition Sirius kept."

Harry prepared to leave. "We should get to the coast."

Severus shook his head. "No."

Remus saw his confusion. "The party has moved."

Harry was surprised. "What do you mean?"

Remus took him by the arm. "Well the first part."

Severus added before they left. "Both Malfoys wanted to make it special."

Harry shook his head. "I should have known."

His Uncle smirked. "They found common ground for once."

Harry was amazed when they ended up at the stadium he knew belonged to the United. It was the off season, but there were some exhibition games. They only played late September through March, but in the summer, they played the odd game. Harry found all of his friends, but Oliver and Katie, in the owner's box. Oliver and Katie were of course playing in the game, and Harry was given the seat of honor in the box. As he watched the game, he thought about the watch. Sirius had left home a year before, to live with the Potters, but his father died shortly before he turned seventeen. And Orion had sent his son the watch, even after Sirius left the home. Sirius had worn it, he did have a traditional side, deep down. Harry was reminded of the painting, how his grandfather had said he was proud of his son, and wished he had been more like Sirius. Knowing the painting, and his beloved godfather, Harry was so honored to have the watch now.

After an incredible game, Harry got to hit the air with the team for a bit, which was incredible. Oliver and Katie headed back to the coast with them, where the big beach party Harry had been expecting, was waiting for him. Some of Draco's friends had come, Harry had insisted.

Harry was enjoying the day when Abraxas came his way. "You seem happy."

Harry smiled. "I am of age, and an incredible party."

Abraxas smiled. "There is a local bar you guys will hit tonight."

Harry laughed. "My Uncle already let on."

"Most of your friends are old enough."

"Except Luna and Ginny but they promise they understand."

Abraxas handed him a gift. "I hope I don't have to worry about other men."

Harry flushed as he found the beautiful wand holster. "No."

Abraxas tilted Harry's head up. "I want you to choose me."

Harry was surprised by his directness. "I…."

"It's not a competition with my son. I want you, to spend my life with you, choose me."

Harry was a bit pink. "I have been trying to set your son up."

"I want to hear the words from you."

"I don't know if I am ready."

Abraxas assured him. "I will be patient my little lion. I…."

Harry cut him off. "I choose you."

Abraxas ran a finger on Harry's lips. "Those words I have been waiting to hear."

Harry worried. "I am not ready to…."

Abraxas shushed him. "Marriage is not for a year. But I am happy to know you want me."

Harry nodded. "Yes."

For a moment, Abraxas reached to kiss him, wanting to for so long. But Harry was not in love with him, even if he had chosen him. Harry had chosen to pursue him alone, see a future with him, but was scared by marriage still. But for once in this, Harry found the nerve to take the first step. Unlike when Lucius tried to force him, Harry wanted to kiss this man, though scared. He reached up and kissed Abraxas, not long but just a brush of a kiss, but enough to make him blush. He could see when he drew back, the kiss meant as much to Abraxas, as it did to him.

Lucius had watched and though he knew it was coming, it still struck him. He knew deep down not only was it coming, but it was right. But he had never been one to lose, and he had been so drawn to Harry. He had wanted to remarry, and to someone who made his blood pump.

A voice came from behind. "It seems he has chosen."

"Indeed."

"I have heard about certain caves."

Lucius eyed his companion. "Caves?"

A hand snaked down. "You turned down my generous offer more than once."

Lucius groaned. "Because of him."

Charlie agreed. "No longer an issue."

Lucius smirked. "I am not going to bed a lion."

Charlie drew him into a hot kiss. "I could say the same about a snake."

Lucius drew back. "And a Weasley."

Charlie smirked. "Again my most endearing quality."

Lucius let the man kiss him but drew back. "It was one drunken mistake."

Charlie reminded him. "One?"

Lucius conceded. "Okay numerous."

Charlie nodded. "Not nearly engaged anymore."

"It seems that way."

Charlie pulled him into a private room. "We both know your little snake has been so anxious to come play."

Lucius groaned as Charlie's hand went into his pants. "Not in some private hotel room."

Charlie continued. "They are all busy with the party."

Lucius groaned, as Charlie went to work. Merlin they had come to the edge many times, but they had always been drunk. And they had always stopped themselves, before they went all the way, because of Harry. But they were both sober, and it seemed they would go further than before. Lucius was always the one in control, but somehow this lion had seized it, and Lucius found he liked it.

Suddenly the door opened behind them and a voice came. "What the…..?"

**An: So I had a request for 1. More Draco/Harry and Harry/Severus interaction 2. A bigger step for Harry and Abraxas 3. And some more Lucius 'happiness' I hope I delivered on all three.**

**Keep up the reviews, and you will see find out who walked in. And I promise, Harry and Abraxas will keep moving along.**


	20. the shock

**This is a new chapter, remember a new review**

Lucius took a moment to draw back from Charlie, when he heard the voice in the door. He was both lost in what was happening, and sure he must have been hearing things. He and Charlie were in a private room, and though they had not warded or locked the room, everyone was outside. There was no reason anyone would need to come in here, this was not a bedroom that was in use. He and Charlie had a number of private drinks, and close calls, but had never been caught even in town. As he drew back from Charlie, and turned towards the door, he held his breath. Barely even noticing he was half dressed at the point, he hoped it could not be too bad. But he couldn't think of anyone worse, well a few may tie.

Draco looked in total shock, both at his dad, and the man he was with. He had known his dad had backed off Harry a bit, and he had tried to set him up, but was still shocked. For a moment he could have been happy, his and Harry's plan worked, except how he found out.

Draco was pale. "What the?"

Lucius turned to his son. "I…."

Charlie looked at his brother. "Maybe we should leave these two."

The other red headed nodded. "I agree."

Lucius looked at his son. "You are supposed to be at the party."

Draco smirked. "So are you."

Lucius fixed his pants. "We were just taking a break."

Draco snorted. "I can see that."

Lucius was flush. "Everyone is meant to be on the beach."

Draco reminded him. "Doors have locks."

Lucius smirked. "I will try and remember that next time."

Draco stopped. "Next time?"

Lucius didn't wish to talk his se x life with his son. "You saw Harry and your grandfather."

Draco agreed. "Harry chooses Grandsire, and you jump into bed with the first gay man you find?"

Lucius didn't like the tone. "Not the first."

Draco realized something. "Not the first time is it?"

Lucius would only say. "The first time someone walked in."

Draco thought back to him and Harry trying to set up his dad. Harry had mentioned Charlie, but they thought it would never happen. Out of desperation, Harry had tried to push them together, but they were sure it hadn't worked. He wondered how soon after the set up in the woods, that his dad had hooked up with Charlie, and how often. Though he didn't want any details, and saw too much, he did have to wonder how far. He was happy that Harry had made the choice he had. He knew his dad would never be the husband Harry wanted, and for his dad, it was not about love. He hoped his dad would marry for love one day, but for now he was looking for fun, Harry in the caves had proven that. Abraxas wanted Harry, he wanted love and marriage, but to Harry. And most important, he wanted Harry as he was,

Lucius had noticed, when he got over the shock, his son had not come in alone. His son had his own red head in tow, and they had not been looking for the birthday boy. Draco may not have put on a show, but Lucius was nearly as surprised.

Lucius pushed. "And you?"

Draco turned. "And me?"

Lucius smirked. "Giving Harry's brother a tour?"

Draco flushed. "Something like that."

Lucius smirked. "Of the bedrooms."

Draco pointed out. "You are one to talk."

Lucius agreed. "A lion?"

Draco shrugged. "A former, and again not in any shoes to argue."

Lucius sighed. "Harry rubbing off on us both."

Draco said quietly. "Played match maker for both."

Lucius heard him. "Match maker?"

Draco tried to cover. "For me and his brother."

Lucius didn't let him off. "You said both."

Draco looked sheepish. "Maybe I did too."

Lucius had to wonder. "Did?"

Draco admitted. "Tried to set you up, so you'd back off."

Lucius thought. "The whole Charlie run in with the woods."

Draco nodded. "Thought he was crazy."

Lucius groaned. "Almost was."

Draco shrugged. "Worked. Now not too depressed Harry chose Grandsire."

Lucius smirked. "And you?"

Draco shrugged. "Needed to date. Could make me your brother in law."

Lucius choked on that, as his son left the room. He had no idea if his son would date the Weasley, he really had no issue about that. He had thought to marry Harry, but then again Harry came from money and titles. But he and Charlie would not marry, he was certain of that. He had been looking to unwind, and Charlie did that. The man got his blood pumping, but there was no way he'd marry a Weasley, he told himself.

He ran into his dad and Harry on the way out side. "You two look happy."

Harry came right out. "I need to tell you…."

Lucius cut him off. "I saw you kissing."

Harry blushed but nodded. "I have chosen your father."

Lucius nodded. "I took that."

Abraxas spoke. "Hopefully now you can move on."

Lucius ground his teeth. "I won't try to steal Harry."

Abraxas cut him off. "That is not what I meant."

Harry agreed. "Perhaps you can date."

Lucius laughed a little. "Still planning to play match maker?"

Harry blushed as he realized Lucius knew. "Didn't work out well."

Lucius assured him. "I will not pine for you. I assure you I can find my own."

Harry was happy. "I am relieved you are okay."

Lucius heard the honesty. "You have chosen well."

Harry looked to Abraxas and back. "I have."

Abraxas watched his son, as Harry decided it was best he take his leave. He knew Lucius had been drawn to Harry, and wanted him. But he had also known it was more physical, and not really in the marriage or love sense. His son was not one to lose, but seemed to be taking it all in stride. He had seen his son's look at Draco's birthday, and Lucius backing off. He wondered if there was more to this.

Lucius went to leave but said to his dad. "I would tell you to be good to him, but I don't think that necessary."

* * *

Draco had not told Harry right away, that their plan had worked. He was already having trouble getting out of his head, the image. He was happy his dad was moving on, but he had not needed the show. He wondered if he had come in ten minutes later, if he would have got a full show. He had a feeling it would not have taken that long. He knew Harry and he had tried to set him and Charlie up, but it was still a shock. If he had not been caught with his own red head, he may have asked more. He noticed, Charlie did not make a return visit, the rest of the summer.

The last year of school finally had come. Harry was shocked when he was named head boy, he thought that Draco would have been. But though not top student, Albus had thought he earned it. The heads dorm was re-opened, like seniors able to leave any time, he'd share it with Hermione.

Severus eyed his brother as they shopped the day before the train. "You seem to be taking it all well."

Lucius saw where he was looking. "It has been a month."

Severus smirked. "I doubt it's just the time."

Lucius turned to him. "I have no idea what you mean."

Severus didn't back off. "Your hormones turned you in a new direction."

Lucius hid a flush. "Draco told you?"

Severus shrugged. "We share a lot."

Lucius groaned. "I didn't think he'd share my sex life with a Weasley."

Severus stopped. "A Weasley? Sex life?"

Lucius stopped. "You said Draco told you."

Severus clarified. "He told me you were attracted, but not to who, or sex."

Lucius realized he had. "Not exactly that far."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "A Weasley?"

Lucius didn't like the humor. "A marauder?"

Severus grunted. "You are as bad as my nephew."

Lucius laughed. "When are you going to admit it? You have been attracted since school."

Severus grumbled but asked. "Are you planning on family dinners at the Burrow?"

Lucius was ghostly white. "Only if my son gets that far."

Draco's little rendezvous had been a surprise to his dad, but not to his Uncle. Severus was not blind, he saw where his godson looked. The man was done school, but because of Harry, he had been around. Severus smirked at the thought, that not one but two Malfoys, may get with one of the Weasleys. It was almost laughable, and he wondered how Molly and Arthur would react, if they were ever to learn.

Harry and Abraxas were together, talking as they walked. Harry having settled onto the thought of marriage to Abraxas, had opened up. Some of their original closeness, when the man had just been a painting, had come back.

Harry looked at WWW. "Could be the new family business."

Abraxas shrugged. "My grandson could do worse."

Harry smiled. "So could you."

Abraxas was confused. "Changed your mind?"

Harry admitted. "I am a silent partner."

Abraxas was amazed. "I didn't know that."

Harry shrugged. "Not even Ron and Hermione do."

Ron's voice came from behind. "Don't know what."

Harry turned to see his best friends. "The wild parties I have planned."

Hermione slugged him. "Don't make me have to give you detention."

Ron smirked but added. "Glad you are head boy."

Harry wondered. "Why is that?"

Ron shrugged. "Don't have to worry about Hermione sharing a dorm with another guy."

Hermione slugged him. "Keep that up, and I will be looking."

Harry reminded him. "If it hadn't been me, it would be Draco."

Ron shrugged. "He may be bi."

Harry smirked, and thought about Draco and his crush. He also thought about trying to set up Charlie with Lucius, but shook away that thought. That little set up had not worked, though Harry had not thought it would anyways. He was just glad Lucius was good about his choice, and he didn't need to worry. He hoped Lucius would find happiness, just not with Harry. He knew like Draco, Lucius was not ready to marry again.

They headed into the store and Ron groaned. "He is lurking."

Hermione nudged him. "It is Harry's future family."

Harry added. "Besides it is a public shop."

Abraxas said quietly to Harry. "He is here for other reasons."

Harry agreed. "Don't think Ron realizes his brother broke up recently."

Abraxas smirked. "Does Molly know she has two gay sons?"

Harry shook his head. "One, Charlie, the other is definitely bi."

Draco saw them and pulled away from his private talk. "I was wondering when you'd come."

Ron put an arm around Hermione but said. "Miss us?"

Draco smirked. "Like a hole in the head."

Harry whispered to Draco. "Worried about you in the heads tower."

Draco smirked. "He was always blind."

Harry agreed. "Might hope he stays that way for a bit."

Draco agreed, as he shared a side way look, with the twin. Both twins were in town today, as it was much busier in the summer, then the one in Hogsmeade. Draco had agreed to a first date soon, and to see where it may go. Harry and the other twin were the only in the family who knew, about the break up. Harry had been the only one on the dream team not to pair up, but the break had been good, and they were still real friends.

Ron's eyes were on Harry and Abraxas, and he said to Hermione. "You may be the one playing chaperone."


End file.
